Destiny As We Make It
by jazpurz08
Summary: Ryou is sick and only Seto has a way to cure him, but he wants Ryou's love in return-can our fave tomb robber cope? and who is this mystery and what does he want from Ryou and Seto? see chap19 for better summary
1. Default Chapter

-A/N-: bows hello peoples!!! I am Yami Yume and I am a new writer here. I am under the wing of Grand Master Gale Aya-

Gale Aya: enters did someone just call me? Ooooh!!! Hey Yume!!! Hey readers!!! grins very very very evilly here to read a new fic?

-A/N-: as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted by my oh so great sensei, this is about Bakura and Ryou (and Seto)'s relationships. Onegai everyone, please be patient with this fic because this is both (Gale and me) our first because we are new here. Please be nice and no flames... at least not yet... sooo.... Anou... ahhh!!! Gale- sama, help!!! They're staring at me!!! starts hysterics 

Gale: Wait a minute; I'm studying for my computer exam

Yume: Waaaaahahhahahaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!

Aya: shut the fuck up!!!

Yako (Yume's hikari): oi! Baka Yami Aya!! Don't you dare badmouth my yami!!! punches Aya 

Gale: in case you are wondering why Yume's hikari is more violent than she is, I don't have a clue either. All I know is that they have er, mixed up personalities.

Aya: turns chibi and hides behind hikari Gale please don't hurt me! please don't hurt me! Ahh!!! He's gonna kill me!!! runs around the room screaming 

Kura: you bakas are giving me a headache!!! takes out sennen ring you deserve to go to the shadow realm!!!

Everyone: oh no!!! we have to hide!!! Yume grabs random passerby and shields herself causing the poor unknown person to be sent to the shadow realm 

Unknown person: what the... ahhhhhh!!!

Everyone: sigh of relief 

Ryou: suddenly pops out of nowhere what happened here?

Yako: your fucking yami just almost sent us all to the shadow realm!

Ryou: o.O erm... sorry 'bout that...

Yugi: suddenly arrives with Yami hey you guys!!! What's the commotion all about? And why are Ryou and Bakura half- naked? points to the two white- haired boys 

Ryou: blushes anou...

Random fangirls: swoon drool swoon 

Gale and Yume: swoon drool swoon 

Kura: Hey! Why is my name Kura? It's BA-KU-RA, you pathetic excuses for authoresseseseseses!!!

Disclaimer girls: Yoohoo!!! We have a fanfic on the go here!!!

DSGirl Elisha: I'm pretty sure that these people would want to read the real fic, not this!

DSGirl Mira: Yeah so stop bickering and start the fic already!!!

Authoresses: sorry we got carried away!!!

DSGirls: they don't own, they don't own, they don't own YUGIOH!!! dance the 'they don't own yugioh dance' 

Yume: whatever, let's start!

Title: Yume: oi! DSGirl Jeca come hereand give me a title!!! Come on, time is money!!! Don't you wanna get paid? DSGirl Jeca: I don't get paid moron! 

Destiny As We Make It

Summary: Shounen-ai/yaoi so for those who don't like this, please don't read and don't waste your time. Ryou Bakura is in love with his Yami but his other half just won't show his true emotions. Hurt and confused, Ryou begins to fall in love with another man because he thinks that Bakura doesn't really care for him. But when Bakura notices that his beloved hikari no tenshi falls in love with Seto Kaiba, he starts to show Ryou that he really cares. Now that he knows that both love him truthfully, who will Ryou choose?

Chapter 1: Masked Feelings and Hidden Bruises

Ryou's POV

I felt the blow on my stomach. I fell to the floor, retreating to the wall wow!!! Ryhmie!!! Floor and wall!!! Hehehehehe!!! Okay, shutting up now... , cowering in fear. Two cruel eyes glared at me. Why does he have to do this to me? If only he knew how much I love him... he dragged me to my feet by my hair. I wanted to run away but I couldn't... another blow to my already bruised abdomen. Tears fell down from my eyes. I love you, Bakura! Why are you doing this to me?! Why are you hurting me?! Naze?!? Naze?!?! Naze??!! "You pathetic human! You're weak! You're helpless! I hate you!!!" growled the ex- tomb robber. It's as if a knife plunged through to my heart. He hates me. A third blow hit my numb stomach. I spat out blood. He threw me against the wall. I cried out in pain as I slumped down to the carpeted floor, staining it with my mortal blood. This didn't matter though, for I felt as if my heart has been torn to pieces. He kicked me hard and went out into the cold starless night, leaving me in utter pain. Damn it, why can't I cease to love you, Bakura?

The door closed with a bang. I stood up, bracing myself against the wall, wincing as the pain in my abdomen lingered in my senses. I cautiously went to the nearby couch and sat down. I cried again as images from the earlier incident flashed in my mind. "why do I love you, you fucking bastard?! Can't you see that? Can't you love me the way I love you?" I shouted to the lonely room, yelling hopelessly, desperately. I buried my head under the cushions as I spilled my heart out.

Hot salty tears tumbled down my pale face as I continue to sob. What have I done to deserve this pain? Mother, Amane, where are you? I need you...

I jumped as I heard the phone ring. I looked at the black box and reached out to the handset. Taking a deep breath, I wiped my tears and counted to ten to compose myself to not show, at least in my voice, that I have been crying again. If the caller was Yugi, or Yami for that matter, and he found out that I have been crying again, Yami will surely confront Bakura and... I don't want to think about it anymore. I picked up the phone and heard a familiar voice, not Yugi's or Yami's, saying hello...


	2. Lobsters in De Nile

Yume: oohhh!!! wow!! a reviewer!! and two author alert listings!!!! i'm sooo thankful!!!! hmmm, thanks a lot to yourlilkittie and lpgirl05!!!! i didn't know people read this stuff!!! sorry it took so long guys, gale sama and i have been both very busy with our school and stuff...

Gale: yesshhh!!!! we had exams going on with our school, and there were sooo many practices-

Bakura: excuses, excuses!!!! whatever, just start the fic!!!

Yako: yeah, do ya treally think that people like reading these stupid ramblings you put at the first part?

Aya: Zzzz...

Yume: what's Aya's prob?

Gale: i made her do all my homework because i was sooo tired trying to think more of the fluff in store for our dear readers!!! and nope, not BxR fluff, not yet...

Yume: ya mean Seto and Ryou?

Gale: yep!!! speaking of which, eh, where are our fave yugioh characters?

Yako: who cares, just start the fic already!!!

DsGirls: YumeYako and GaleAya don't own yugioh!!! nyahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah!!!!  

Title: Destiny As We Make It

Summary: Shounen-ai/yaoi so for those who don't like this, please don't read and don't waste your time. Ryou Bakura is in love with his Yami but his other half just won't show his true emotions. Hurt and confused, Ryou begins to fall in love with another man because he thinks that Bakura doesn't really care for him. But when Bakura notices that his beloved hikari no tenshi falls in love with Seto Kaiba, he starts to show Ryou that he really cares. Now that he knows that both love him truthfully, who will Ryou choose?

Chapter 2: Lobsters in De Nile

Seto's POV

"Hello? Hello?"

"H –hello Seto chan?" the unsure voice of an angel answered.

"...yeah, it's me," I told that kawaii angel. Hmm, its seems tat Ryou's had a very bad day. I suppose he has a cold... his voice is somewhat different. Then again, he could have been crying as Yugi has been telling his yami. I never knew Bakura beat Ryou up! I mentally growled at that thought. I guess that bastard does not know what he's got...

"Something bothering you? You haven't been answering, Seto chan," the angelic voice ever so sweetly laughed at my zoning out. I sighed. He's such a good actor. Most of the time he fools us that everything's hunky dory, but they're not. From the time Yugi told me about Ryou's abusive Yami, I've been watching him closely and I'm glad to say that I can now tell when he is faking it or no-

"SSSSEEEEETTTTOOOO!!! HHHEEEELLLLLLOOOOO!!! Are you still there?"

"Ah, eh, yeah..."

"Are you okay Seto chan? Is something wrong?"

"No, I'm fine but I could ask you the same thing."

"Nani? What do you mean?"

"What do you mean 'What do you mean?' you know what Ry. I know by now that he's beating the hell out of you. Where's the bastard?" I snarled into the phone. I did'nt mean to sound mad or anything, heck I don't even have the right to be mad. I just don't want that bastard to hurt Ryou tenshi. He's too precious to me!

"No! Nothing's wrong Seto, please don't get mad. Kura hasn't done anything to me, I swear on Ra! It's just that I was practicing something for the up- coming play and you know the works." A lame half- lie excuse this time. Yes, he is included in the play but I don't think that that was the real reason behind this. Oh well, I can't press on the subject longer.

"So, have you had any dinner yet?" I asked as I saw the time. it should be dinner at his place, I guess. I mean, I don't eat on a "regular time schedule", if you get my drift.

"Nope, I haven't. I was just going out to buy some. I'm not really in the mood to cook tonight. You?" he sounded glad of the change in topics. I guess I can invite him to dinner, but I'm pretty sure he'll refuse... what if...?

"Nah, I haven't had a break from work from until this morning. Hey, how about I come around your place and bring some chow?"

"Huh? I guess you can but I don't want to waste your time Seto chan. Anou, don't you have a meeting to go to or something?" he answered, politely declining my offer. Oh no! You're not going to get off the hook that easily!

"Come on Ry! I'd cancel any meeting for you," I murmured the last words.

"What was that?"

"Hmm? Nothing, I was just saying that I don't have any meeting and I really need a companion since Mokuba's out for the night. So can I come over?"

"Are you sure you don't have anything to go to?"

"So that's a yes, right? See you in 15mins then," I put the phone down so that he won't be able to argue. I was so elated, I nearly skipped all the way to my limo. I mean, who wouldn't? Ryou Bakura just asked me to dine with him in his house! Okay okay, I know I'm being really weird and Ry didn't actually ask me out and I know it's an apartment not a house but anyway close enough. I guess he was hesitant because of Bakura. That baka! This time I'll see to it that he doesn't Ryou anymore!

Yume: you said there was gonna be fluff!!! (points an accusing finger at Gale)

Yako: Yeah, and that chapter scked ass!!!

Aya: not to mention the stupid title, dearest hikari!

DsGirls: yeah! wassup with the freaky title? are there really lobsters in the nile?

Gale: guys, the one in "de nile" or denial is Bakura and no i don't reallt know if there are lobsters in the nile river, you can ask the crocs who live there, i'm pretty sure they'd know... here, you can ask them yourself!!! (shoves the ungrateful subjects namely ?Yako, Yume and Aya into a pool filled with crocodiles)

Yume: ahhh!!! where'd you get those?

Gale: hehehehehe!!! you don't wanna know!!!

Aya: she got them on e-bay...

Gale: shhh don't tell them!!!

DsGirls: whatever!!! just please those who have the patience to read this crap, please please please review!!!! we beg you!!!! (dances the "we- beg- you -to- review -so -please- do -so" dance)

Gale and Yume: thenks to yourlilkittie and lpgirl05, the next chappy's gonna be dedicated to you guys for being very good people to me!!! thanks and please come back!!!! again, sorry for the late update!!! 


	3. Lobsters in De Nile Part2

Yume: wow!!!! three reviewers for only two chapters? and author alert lists? this... this is too much! cries waterfalls

Yako: suddenly appears ... stupid yami! don't you know most would be upset with this low number of reviews?

Gale: oh shut up Yako! don't spoil her fun! and besides, this is our first time and we were not expecting anyone to review anyway so were really happy to see that someone cared enough to-

Aya: who was napping but got interrupted by her hikari's whiny voice grrr!!!!!! stupid hikari! you are soooo pathetic!

Gale: hey! i'm not whiny and pathetic!

Dsgirls: whatever. just on with the fic!

Yume: thanks for the reviews minna! some notes at the end, please read!

Dsgirl Jeca: oi! on with it seriously!

Dsgirl Eli: we don't get paid enough for this!

Dsgirl Mira: actually, we don't get paid at all because they're broke!

Bakura: just do your jobs already so i can-

Gale: is muffling Bakura's mouth with very dirty rag don't give away the story, mr. i'm-so-great-that-i-think-i-can-beat-the-pharaoh-but-in-reality-i-can't-so-i-beat-up-my-hikari-instead!

Random People: on with it!

Dsgirls: while dancing the we-don't-own-it-so-don't-sue dance no own!

Title: Destiny As We Make It

Summary: Shounen-ai/yaoi so for those who don't like this, please don't read and don't waste your time. Ryou Bakura is in love with his Yami but his other half just won't show his true emotions. Hurt and confused, Ryou begins to fall in love with another man because he thinks that Bakura doesn't really care for him. But when Bakura notices that his beloved hikari no tenshi falls in love with Seto Kaiba, he starts to show Ryou that he really cares. Now that he knows that both love him truthfully, who will Ryou choose?

Chapter3: Lobsters in De Nile part2

Ryou's POV

Sighing, I put the phone back on the hook. Seto was coming over and there was no pint in arguing with him. I looked at myself in dismay. Blood was splattered all over my shirt and I'm pretty sure I reeked of blood. Wincing slightly, I made my way towards the bathroom to clean myself up before Seto came. I washed my face and changed into a white sleeveless tank top and black denim pants. Wanting to see if I looked presentable enough, I looked in the mirror at my supposedly reflection… but it was not mine. I looked at it, thinking whose face it was, staring back at me from the mirror. I gasped as I realized that it was Bakura's! Those dark unfathomable eyes and that silvery white spiky hair, made me depressed… he doesn't love me… he hates me…

#Heloooo!!! Ryou!!! Wake up, will you? So what if he doesn't like you?! You have to move on and get on with your life! You don't need him to survive!! You'll be better off on your own anyway!!! Who wants a bastard like him in their life anyway? There's still lots of fishes in the sea, and there are certainly lots more for you!!!# the little "reasonable" voice in my head reasoned with me. I frowned, and thought back, But… Bakura's the only one I truly love… I can't forget him… I love him too much…

#Humph, suit yourself! But I'm already warning you that you'll only get a broken heart in the end… Bakura's nothing but trouble…# and the little voice stopped. No, it's not my yami talking to me through the mind link… though I wish it was him. I guess it was my real other self; the other part of me that's not as pathetic as the real me… or as Bkura would say so…

I tore my eyes away from the reflection and proceeded to the kitchen to get some plates and utensils. As soon as I wiped the plates clean, I heard the door bell ring…

Seto's POV

I stepped out of my limo and fixed myself. Even though I know that I already looked good enough, I couldn't let Ryou see me even just a tiny bit bedraggled. Carrying the lobster I bought form some restaurant on the way, I took the elevator to Ryou's apartment. Hmmm… where was it again? Let's see… ah yes! Bakura 601…

I rang the door bell and I immediately heard Ryou's voice from inside. I felt really giddy and excited inside but I hid it… very very well.

The door opened and I saw my little Ryou, dressed in a sleeveless white tank top and a pair of black denim jeans. Hmm… Ryou had such small skinny arms…

Ryou smiled at me and motioned for me to come in. I quickly follow him and needless to say, I was awestruck at the way he smiled at me… so beautiful…

"Good evening Seto. Seto?"

"Huh?" I say bewildered. Oh shit, he caught me unaware! "erm, yeah, good evening to you, too, I guess," I said quickly covering my absentmindedness.

"Sit down, will you please?"

"Ah, sure," I mutter. He's such as hospitable host. 'Thanks."

"Let me take this and prepare this so we can eat. Uhm, do you want to eat here or in the kitchen?"

"Here's fine. Just fine," I said as I hand him over the food.

"Good. Just make yourself comfortable then."

He left me alone in the living room and I waited. I heard him shuffling about in the kitchen, obviously very busy with the food. I glance at Ryou; he has such an angelic face. And he's so sweet too. That bastard of a yami he has! How dare he hurt him!

"Seto?"

"hmm.."

"The food's ready," he says as he sits down next to me. I take a plate and begin eating. I glance over at him and realize that he's staring at me.

"What?"

"I think you need to relax more, Seto- kun. You work too much and that's not really healthy you know."

"hmm," I say as I stare at him. So he's worried about me, eh?

"Seto? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong with me, Ryou." But there's definitely something going on between you and that so- called yami of yours.

I mentally growled, knowing all too well of Ryou's feelings for Bakura. Damn! Why did he have to love him!? I would have been happy for him if Bakura made him happy but the jackass just had to hurt the only one who loves him! Why's this happening?

I helped myself to more lobster as I stole a look at Ryou… only to find him not eating and rather, staring at me as if I was a Christmas present from heaven or something. My heart almost stopped when I saw that angelic face gazing at me with those hypnotizing brown eyes that looked so much like someone else's… someone I knew very dearly… someone who I've been with before…

I tried returned the smile awkwardly. And I tried. And tried. And tried. And tried once more, but I just couldn't smile. Sure I could throw a smirk… or a grin, but not a proper smile. Damn! Can't I make my smile a less awkward looking?

"What are you smiling at?"

"Oh, nothing… I'm just happy that you're able to relax and forget, even for just a while, about you work and all that stress." He lifted a piece of lobster to his pink lips… oh how I wanted to claim those virgin lips mine… oh how I wanted to fell them with my own… so soft so inviting… and his beautiful arms and that delicate little body! Oh how wonder if his skin tastes like peaches and cream… my pants are getting tighter… must get rid of dirty thoughts!!! Stupid erotic mind!!! Stop making sensual images in my head!!! oh great, no i have to take a cold shower later...

"Mmmm!!! This is soooo good Seto!!!" Mmm, i can think of other good things... stop being so green- minded!

"Glad you like it."

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For the dinner… and the company. I really appreciate your time."

"You- You're welcome, Ryou."

My heart melted into a puddle of goop as he yet again smiled at me. I smiled back and we burst out laughing. I guess you could call us lunatics for we were laughing for no reason at all… but I, no, we didn't care. We talked about stuff and we laughed together. It was amazing at how easy I got along with him. I was ecstatic and I didn't have a care in the world as long as I had my beloved Ryou by my side.

Gale: noooooo!!!dodges tomatoes please don't kill me!!!

Yume: ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!! Heeeeeeeellllllllppppppp!!!!!!! dodges cannonballs

Gale: we know dodges a flying toilet seat we're sorry for not upsating so fast and we're sorry for leaving a cliffy and we're sorry it sucks and we're it so cliched!

Yako: where in Ra's holy name did they get those!? points to the cannons and stop you yapping Gale!

Aya: thay hate us, they really hate us!!! Gale and Yume, you're to blame! You and your stupid plot thingy!!! You could have just stuck to the simple BxR fluff but no!!!! you had to go on with your stupid plot ideas!!! Now all the BxR fans are gonna kill us!!! dodges a toilet

Yako: not to mention Yami B, Ry, Puppy and Blue Eyes.

Aya: YEAH!!!

Gale and Yume: SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gale: oh yeah to **Saffron- Starlight**er, did o get that right? hmm... it depends on what you want... hehehe but really what do you want?

Yume: or we can also stick to the plan... and actuallytype and publish the other ten or so chapters we already wrote... and sorry, it's not gonna be a Seto x Ryou, actually a Bakura x Ryou but it will seem as a Seto x Ryou for a while... then it's bxr fluffy goodness!!! and oh yeah, we have presents for you! bring out a big box

Gale: one extra cute bakura plushie, complete with miniature sennen ring that actually glows in the dark, one very cute and very bishi-like ryou plushie complete withoriginal change of hearts card and a very big bucket

Yako: bucket?

Gale: yes, oh wait sorry that's mine

Aya: i don't even want to know...

Jou: hey! wha 'bout me? i thought Seto and i we're the side pairs for this!

Yume: oh, yeah, about Jou... you guy's aren't gonna like the plot twist... i'm just sure and oh yeah, **LPGirl05,** you're the sweetest... and can you sent me some lobster? i think Ryou and Seto ate it all... and oh yeah, youalso get a a very cute and very hugable bakura plushie complete with miniature bike, "borrowed" from Marik and a very adorable and sweet, just like you! Ryou plushie, complete with lobster dinner! yay!!!!

Ryou and Seto: yum!! still eating lobster

Jou: hey! save some, i'm hungry too!!! runs over and starts to gobble up food.. real fast

Gale: that reminds me, **Yourlilkittie** i got that right, correct?, why didn't you come back? awww... sobs outloud you left! waaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!sniffs again...i know! i''l just annoy the hell out of someone! where's Bakura? crazy evil glint in her eye

After some magical flashes of light and some 'WTF are you doing!' and 'Leave me alone, bitch!' from a certain white haired tomb robber...

Chibi Bakura: has abyone sheen pweety hiki Wyou? stares and the blinks cutely and then lokks around for someone...

Gale: aw! soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yume: wowie! glpmps cute chibi bakura

C. Bakura: finally sees Ryou Wyou!!!

Ryou: WHAT THE FUCKING RA IS FUCKING GOING ON? turns ro see 2 authoresses trying to look inoocent... and failing miserably WHAT DID YOU FUCKING DO TO HIM YOU INSANE WEIRDOS?!?!?!?!?

Yume and Gale: ehhehehe.... runs away

Ryou: gets all crazy and starts to chase the two ahhhh! come bask here!!!

DsGirls: just review, okay? Help them get their sanity back by your reviews...

Dsgirl Eli: they are so dead meat when ryou catches them...

Chibi Bakura: weview minna! blinks really cutely


	4. I Can't Tell You That I Love You

Title: Destiny As We Make It

Summary: Shounen-ai/yaoi so for those who don't like this, please don't read and don't waste your time. Ryou Bakura is in love with his Yami but his other half just won't show his true emotions. Hurt and confused, Ryou begins to fall in love with another man because he thinks that Bakura doesn't really care for him. But when Bakura notices that his beloved hikari no tenshi falls in love with Seto Kaiba, he starts to show Ryou that he really cares. Now that he knows that both love him truthfully, who will Ryou choose?

Chapter4: I can't tell you that… I Love you

Bakura's POV

(Scene is back to when Bakura leaves the house/ apartment)

I slammed the door behind me. "Pathetic human," I spat as I stalked down the dark hallway making my way down to the crowded street. Ha! Love! To hell with that word! Love is weakness that only foolish, pathetic and helpless little mortals feel! How dare he say that he loves me! Nobody can ever love me for love is a forbidden emotion! "Weak hikari," I mutter to myself as the park loomed nearer. I don't usually go to these so called 'playgrounds' but tonight, I didn't have anywhere to go…

I turned to the gateway and slumped down to one of the broken stone slabs, the one which has survived most of the vandals' wrath. I buried my head in my palms as I thought about what I had done to my light. I hate him so much! I really do, for he is nothing but the sole model of weakness… and yet, I do not understand why…

Why every time I beat him, he still stays by my side. Why every time I curse him, he stills defends me from the pharaoh's punishments. Why every time I say I hate him, he just takes it all and still manages to say I love you. Why every time he does smiles at me, I feel as if my world suddenly becomes complete. Why every time he touches me, I feel secure. Why every time I hear him say I love you to me, I feel as if I want to answer back, to tell him the same…

Oh Ra! What am I saying? I… I can't fall in love with Ryou! Love is a weakness and I do NOT intend to be weak! I can't be in love with him… I just can't… because I don't love him! No, no, no! I just can't be… I am the almighty Thief King Bakura and I have a heart of steel! I am the King of Ice! I do not feel any emotions, much less that sick, hated feeling called love!

Then, why do I feel this way about my other half? Why do I feel remorse for every time I made him suffer? Why do I feel as if I hit myself every time my fist lands on him? Why do I feel happy and content when he is happy because of me? Why do I feel jealous when some one else makes him happy? Why does it pain me to see him in pain also? Why does it feel as if every time he cries, my heart splits in half?

Wait! Why am I saying this? "I am NOT concerned about him! Ha! Let him suffer!" I shout out to no one, just wanting to convince my invisible audience as well, if not more than myself. But then, why do I feel this way?

Scenes of the past then start flashing in my mind. That fateful second of September, when I first met him… the first time he knew about me… the first time I called him yadonushi… when I controlled him and put the souls of his friends in those RPG dolls… his first day on Domino High… the Monster World Game I lost because of him… the duels in Duelist Kingdom… them Battle City With Marik… going back to Egypt and recovering Pharaoh lost memories… gaining my own body… going back to Japan… Ryou's sudden attack… the hospital and doctor's office… and now this. He's always been there with me, even if I didn't let him know what really was going on. No, I do care. I just… I just…

#you don't want to be hurt# said that little nagging voice inside my head. For once, I agree with it. That attack he had… I didn't know he's suffering that much…

#and you're not making it any better# said the voice, #you're only hurting him more. Why don't you just tell him the truth? Tell him what you really feel# what I really feel? What do I really feel about him? #you love him. You love Ryou# Love him? No! love is a weakness and I cannot succumb to the weakness! #but you love Ryou. You love him#

Maybe I do care. Maybe I feel pity for the weakling. Pity for those beseeching eyes, that angelic smile and that frail body. No! my heart is a stone and it cannot be cracked just like that! It cannot be broken by weakling like him! But still #still what? Admit it Bakura, you love him. You love Ryou.#

A tear cascaded down my cheek as mental images of the earlier incident replayed in my mind. How could have hurt him so much? I… I… I…

Flashback

I sent the blow to his stomach. He fell to the floor, retreating to the wall, cowering in fear. I glared at him. I dragged him to his feet by his hair. I knew he wanted to run away but he couldn't… another blow to his already bruised abdomen. Tears fell down from my light's eyes.

"I love you, Bakura! Why are you doing this to me?! Why are you hurting me?!" Ryou screamed at me, catching me offguard.

"You pathetic human! You're weak! You're helpless! I hate you!!!" I growled. He looked as if a knife plunged through his heart. I narrowed my eyes at the pathetic sight in front of me. A third blow hit his already numb stomach. He didn't plead for me to stop beating the crap out of him. He spat out blood. I threw him against the wall. He cried out in pain as he slumped down to the carpeted floor, staining it with his mortal blood. I kicked him hard and went out into the cold starless night, leaving him in utter pain as I let my thoughts drift…

End of Flashback

I gasp at the memories. How... how could I have been so cruel to him, my hikari, my own life giver, my Ryou tenshi? i don't care anymore. I don't care about what the doctors said. I don't care if Ryou hates me now… I just love him so. Ryou my beloved, I am sorry… sorry for all the pain I put you through, for all the crap I made you take, and for all the heartache I caused you. I care for you tenshi! I love you!

I got up and seeing as I have not brought anything sharp with me, I punched the concrete instead, now relying on it for physical pain. Physical pain was the pain that I can take… not this emotional shit! Damn!

I ran out the gateway, rushing blindly into the awaiting arms of the city noises, lights and crowds. No! Here I am again, I can feel the terrible amount of pain brought by emotions… I can't love Ryou… love is a weakness only for these stupid mortals to suffer! I can't… I don't… I musn't…

But I feel for Ryou. I – I just love him so much… oh Ra! Help me! I know I have been condemned by you the time I turned my path to darkness… but this is not a thing darkness can help me with… what should I do now? Love is weakness but I feel it… and I REFUSE to be weak! What the fucking hell should I do now? Help me please…

Yume: uhm… I have nothing to say really…

Gale: pokes Yume with a stick just tell them already, they're not gonna eat us

Yume: ya sure? prods Gale back with another stick

Gale: yeah… I hope

Yume: sorry… we will be updating soon minna!

C.Bakura: tugs on Yume's skirt oi! Have you sheen Wyou?

Gale: nope, sorry Baku. Hey maybe Seto- P knows. Go get him and find Wyou.

C. Bakura: otay!

Yume: you said otay!

Gale: yeah, well, it gets kinda boring here without Yako and Aya… and besides I happen to like baby talk!

Yume: erm, who's Seto- P? he's not a chibi- fied version of Seto, is he?

Gale: no… he's my little puppy…

Yume: oh! where is he?

C.Bakura: enters the room with a brown puppy witn white spots all over, one ear white and with stubby white hair and with clear icy blue eyes hey! I founded them!

Gale: that is Seto- P

Ryou: enters the room after Bakura hey guys, what's up?

Yume and Gale: look up

Gale: I see 10 mosquitoes, 3 icky cockroaches, a wad of bubblegum, some weird looking lizards, a shoe, lint, hmm… and some UFI's – unidentified flying insects

Yume: I see a pretty light, another pretty light, some wires, the ceiling, stars, clouds, the moon, and some UFO's… oh wait, that was just a silly looking jet.

Ryou: O.O okay…. Not exactly what I meant, but- wait is that my missing shoe?

Gale: yeah, I think that was the one you threw at me and Yume the other day…

Ryou: blushes erm, sorry about that…

Dsgirl Eli: shakes head we'll do the thank you's next chapter… thanks for bearing with these morons, everyone!

DsGirl Mira: After chapter five we promise more longer updates

Dsgirl Jeca: R and R minna! Ja ne!

C. Bakura: Wead and weview evewywone!!!

Yume and Gale: Aww! Cute!!

Ryou: ;;

Yume and Gale: even cuter!!!! glomps Ryou

Dsgirls: Review for their sanity everyone!


	5. Confessions

Yume: no more!

Gale: whaT?

Yume: author's note at the first part... no body even reads them, any way...

Gale: (gasp) you're right!

Yume: no body likes us!!!

Authoresseseseses: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yako: what ever.....

Aya: just get on with it...

Dsgirls: some more author's notes at the end... please read because they are important!!!

All: on with it!!!

Title: Destiny As We Make It

Summary: Shounen-ai/yaoi so for those who don't like this, please don't read and don't waste your time. Ryou Bakura is in love with his Yami but his other half just won't show his true emotions. Hurt and confused, Ryou begins to fall in love with another man because he thinks that Bakura doesn't really care for him. But when Bakura notices that his beloved hikari no tenshi falls in love with Seto Kaiba, he starts to show Ryou that he really cares. Now that he knows that both love him truthfully, who will Ryou choose?

Chapter5: Confessions

Ryou's POV

Seto Kaiba. Who would have ever guessed that behind the cold and insensitive mask is a very caring and understanding person? Who would have ever thought, he of all people, would want to spend quality time with a no body like me? I mean, doesn't he hate me for being so weak? Oh wait that's not Seto, that Ba- NO! I… I mustn't think about him… I sighed out loud as my thoughts drifted back to "incident" earlier. Never in my whole life have I felt so hurt. Why Bakura? Why do you torment me so?

"Ryou, are you okay?"

Seto looked at me with his seriously concerned blue eyes. Funny, his favorite card is the Blue Eyes White Dragon. I let out a little giggle, despite my inner demons. I just couldn't help but laugh at the thought… Blue Eyes for a Blue- eyed, I guess. Seto's been looking at me for the past two minutes, I realized. I stared back at him, noticing the for real for the first time the beauty that was Seto Kaiba. His stunningly clear sapphire eyes, his long dark lashes complementing his soft brown hair. At first he looks cold and scary, but once you get to know him, you'll know that he really has a softer, more caring kind. Reminds me of some one I live with… Ba-

"What's wrong? Ryou?"

I stopped in my tracks like a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming car. Seto raised his eyebrow at me, showing that he clearly noticed my shock and guilt. If only I could tell what was wrong…

Seto's POV

I cupped his face with my free hand. Hmmm,,, just as I thought! His skin is smooth… wonder how good they are… mmm… ack! Must get rid of these stupid dirty thoughts! I glanced at Ryou and stare at him. He looks so sad.

"Gomen, Seto- chan, I didn't mean to zone out on you or anything," he finally replied. His eyes were downcast and he was looking really apologetic. He looks like a sad little pup-

"No, it's okay, as long as you're not crying anymore," I smiled a bit at him; his actions greatly remind me of Mokuba when guilty… and someone else…

"I… I was just thinking why you're here spending time with me," Ryou paused and looked at me, slightly looking agitated. I nudge him, urging him to continue. "What I'm saying is that you can be spending time with Mokuba and I think I have a vague idea of how much time off you have from your work. I'm quiet sure Mokie- chan will be pleased with your company," he said sheepishly as he looked at me with those wide brown eyes. I stare at him some more, clearly seeing that he want to change topics and forget about my question earlier.

"Mokie eh? I don't think so; I mean would you like your older brother there, watching you when you're out on a date with who you think is the love of your life?"

"What?! You know about Mokuba a- a-a-and"

"Yes, I kow about her and Ms. Wheeler (1)," I said as my famous smirk crept back to my face. "For a Wheeler , I'd say that she's a nice girl, er, lady."

"So you're okay with it? And do they know that you know about their supposedly hidden- from- their- big- brothers- because- they- could- not- get- along- and- would- probably- kill- each- other- upon- contact relationship?"

"Hm, yes I o know about their relationship, but only because I caught them making out in Mokuba's-"

"Nani?!"

"Heh, Mokuba's not as innocent as you think," I answer a slightly blushing Ryou. I smirk at him, mocking him for his 'innocence'.

"Hey! Stop that! Mou, yameru!" he said as he poked my raised eye brow. I laughed at his very kawaii childishness. (1) Somehow, I think that I will never forget this moment of happiness for the rest of my life.

Ryou's POV

I cannot believe it! Seto Kaiba, as in THE SETO KAIBA, that rich, snobbish, seemingly heartless jerk was actually laughing! And what's more is that he was laughing at me! I pouted at this; why was he laughing at me?

"You're so childish, Ry," he answered my unasked question as he reaxhed out to me. He smiled again; a very mischievous and devious smile this time. "You do realize that I want something in return for this?"

"Huh?" Something told I wasn't going to like what he had in mind. Then again, Seto is one very trustworthy man. He puled me closer as he began to caress my cheek. He smiled at me fondly, almost lovingly in a brother- like way. I blushed as he suddenly embraced me with his lean yet muscular (2) arms around my waist. What is he doing? Do brothers normally hug each other like this? I wouldn't know for the closest thing I've got to a brother is… is… Bakura…

"You okay?" Yes, I can see very well that he is very concerned for my welfare… but then again, I can't let him see my pian. I can't because he might try to get Bakura…

"Hai-hai," I stutter to him as I leaned into his chest.

"Is it Bakura?" I tensed up as I heard him mention my other half. How did he know? #It doesn't matter now, you have to tell him#, the voice in my head suddenly said. I mentally sighed for I knew that I the voice was right; I had no way out of this one now. I have to tell him, whether I like it or not, seeing as he already know that the cause is Bakura. #But what if he does something about your problem? What if he confronts Bakura? What if he tries to harm your yami? Or worse, what if Bakura harms him?# I remained quiet for a while. I considered the consequences: lie and be hurt by Bakura but assured that no body else will get hurt or blurt everything out and possibly be safe or possibly get everyone in harm's way?

"What did he do to you?

"Huh?"

"Ryou…"

"Oh sorry. I was just thinking of things, hehehe," I laughed nervously. I hadn't noticed but Seto has gotten nearly close to me. What am I going to say now?

"Spacing out now, are we?"

I could feel my face getting hotter by the second. Seto was really close…really really close…too close for comfort...

"Beautiful," he murmured as I felt his breath against my nape. How and when did he get so close? I hadn't realized but he had locked me into and embrace!

"Se- Seto- chan, I… we're… I, I…" my voice got caught in my throat as I felt his lips brush against my ear. Oh Ra! What is he trying to do? "Se- Set- Seto, n-n-noo…"

Seto's POV

I took in my little Ryou's exquisite scent. Mmm, he smells like strawberries. I wonder of he tastes as good (3)…

"Se- Set- Seto, n-n-noo…" Ryou mumbled as I kissed his ear. It's now or never.

"Ryou, there's something I need to tell you," I declare as I pulled away from him. I saw something in his eyes that made me stop, though. Fear. There was fear and uncertainty in his beautiful doe brown eyes.

"No, don't be scared of me, I won't hurt you, I swear," I tell him as I give his trembling hand a squeeze of comfort. "I promise I won't do whatever he does."

"I… Seto- chan, I, I'm not ready for this yet… I still…"he trailed off. His eyes were downcast and I could tell that he was very confused. I hated it when he's like that; I didn't want to see him hurt. I cupped his chin in my hand; russet eyes evident with fear met cerulean. I ran one hand through his milky silver hair.

"You don't have to say or do anything. I just want you to know that I care for you."

"Seto, I-" I cut him off, silencing him as I put my thumb over his soft, kissable pink lips. "You don't have to say you love me (4)… I love you, Ryou Bakura," and with that said, I sealed my vow with a chaste kiss that I know will last in my memories for an eternity.

(1) okay, Seto is major OOC here! Sorry!

(2) just so you know minna, this is the first time I didn't screw the spelling of muscular! Nyahahahahahahahaahhaha!!!!! I'm just so happy because every time I spell 'muscular', 'mascular' always comes out. Hehehehehehehehhehe!!!! Moving on…

(3) Seto is sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo(times infnity squared) hentai! Why? Cause I made him so!

(4) you don't have to say you love me, just because blah blah blah. You don't have to say forever, I will understand. Believe me… believe me… I think you guys know that song? Just came into my mind while I was typing… weird ne? does anybody here know the lyrics?

Yume: Done!

Gale: yep! Finished!

Yako: uh- huh! Kaput!

Aya: in short, the fic's finished!

Yugioh cast: WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ryou: are you guys serious?

C.Bakura: ?? (just woke up from a nap)

Authoressesessesssess: OF COURSE NOT!!!

Yume: we're just kidding!

Gale: we still have a long way to go!

Yako: probably 12- 13 more chapters

Aya: then, it's the real bye- bye

Ryou: whew! I thought I had to really stay with Seto!

C. Bakura: (after reading the Seto- kissing- Ryou part) IEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

All: (look at C. Bakura) huh?

C.Bakura: (glomps Ryou) MINE!!!!!!!

All: (anime sweatdrop)

C.Bakura: (tightens grip on Ryou) Hands Off!!!! MINE!!!

Ryou: (picks up C.Bakura) of course I am! (smiles)

Gale: (swoon) ohh… Baku- chan is sooooo over protective!

Yume: and Ryou- kun is soooo right!

Yako: hey! I think you are forgetting the sole purpose of these author's notes?

Yume: huh? (is unbelievably clueless)

Aya: you don't know?

Gale: huh? (is unbelievably clueless too)

Yako: never mind

Aya: to **LPGirl05**, thanks for the lobsters! Hehehehehe!!! Say, when did you go to the Nile? And thanks for always reviewing, hope you like his chapter. We Wuvs You!!! Here are a few goodies: A home made sticker of shounen ai- ness of Baku and Ry, A bottle of Bishie in a Can (just spary for an instant Bishie!) flavored Bakura, a humungous poster of an almost naked Ryou (he's only wearing boxers), a box of Kleenex to wipe your bleeding nose… hehehehehe!!! And lots of sugar!!!!! Sweets for a sweet!!! That is where I got the Blue eyes for a Blue eyed… Don't worry, upcoming Ryou and Bakura fluff and stuff after the big event concerning Ry- chan… yes, this is a BxR, just a few SxR, and I'm still not sure if I will make a real SxJ, but there will be some in a few flashbacks… and I just know that Jounouchi supporters are gonna hate us… I am already saying that I didn't mean to do that to Katsuya but I needed someone and I couldn't find anybody else so I-

Yako: okay, you're already giving a lot!

Aya: well, it's not my fault! Blame these two bums (points to Gale and Yume) over there! They're not doing their jobs!

Jou: (suddenly arrives form YuGiOh studio or where ever) hey!

All: Hi Jou- chan!

Aya: and oh yeah, just so you know, the pairings and side pairings in this will be:

Pairings: Main

Bakura x Ryou

Seto x Ryou

Pairings: Side (? Dunno what to call them.. the other not- so- main)

Marik x Malik

Bakura x Marik (not a flashback)

Mokuba x Shizuka (just mentioned, I think. I still dunno if I'll make something out of it)

Yugi x Yami (almost forgot! How can I?!)

Pairings: Undecided

Seto x Jou (please tell me if you want them to be together in the end or not)

Yako: is that it?

Aya: uh- huh, and we'll be having longer chapters, is that okay?

Yako: longer chapters, less- than- frequently updates… shorter chapters, more- than- frequently updates… you guys chose…

DsGirl Eli: hmm… I think we're forgetting something…

DsGirl Mira: yeah, and I also felt this a few chapters ago…

Dsgirl Jeca: you guys too? Wonder what's that… OH! (smacks head) we forgot the DISCLAIMER!!!!!

Dsgirls: WWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!

DsGirl Eli: that's the most idiotic thing I've ever heard! We forgot our own jobs!

Dsgirl Mira: yeah… soo humiliating

DsGirl Jeca: sooo unacceptable…

Dsgirls: They don't own… so don't you sue

DsGirl Eli: I'm getting tired of my name…

DsGirl Mira: so? Change it!

DsGirl Eli: you know what? I will!!!

Dsgirl Jeca: okay… (waits for name change) …well?

Dsgirl Eli: wait a minute kapeng mainit! (translation: hot coffee)

All: (waits) …. (waits some more)… (waits even longer) …well?

Dsgirl Eli: wait… a minute… just some more… okay… NOW!!! (flash of light)

Yami the real Kaiba: tadaaaaaa!!!

All: (stare) (crickets don't even chirp)

Yami the real Kaiba: don't you like it?

Gale: it's a little long, don't you think?

Yami the real Kaiba: humph! (walks out)

Gale: review minna!!! All for the sake of our insanity!!!


	6. Secrets Revealed

Yume:...

Gale:...

Aya:...

Yako...

Yami the real Kaiba: er...

(crickets chirp)

Yume: so...

Gale: erm...

Aya:ehe...

Yako: hi?

Gale: oh... i think we're forgetting something...

DsGirls: no, we have a disclaimer at the end...

Yume:?? what are we forgett- OH!!! (suddenly remembers)

Yako: we have a new summary, cause we felt like the other summary wasn't right for the ending of this one... you guys are gonna get the fright of your lives!!!!

Aya: something bad's gonna happen, i just feel it!!

Gale: Read and review, minna....

Yume: BTW, thankies are on the end... no body did not review...

Gale: we're sooooooooo (times infinity to the infinity power squared) looooooved!!!!!

Yako: you only have two reviewers, dimwits...

Aya: excuse them for being too shallow...

* * *

Title: Destiny As We Make It 

Summary: Shounen-ai/yaoi so for those who don't like this, please don't read and don't waste your time. Ryou Bakura is in love with his Yami but his other half just won't show his true emotions. Hurt and confused, Ryou becomes a sight for another's eyes… and when the unexpected happens, Bakura has to decide what to do: leave his beloved hikari and let him live… or stay with Ryou and risk loosing his tenshi. What is he (Bakura) going to do now that he knows that someone can and might really help his beloved? Will he be willing to give up his happiness for Ryou's safety? And will he be able to accept these "weak" feelings he feel for this certain mortal in the first place? And what about Ryou? Will he ever be able to forgive Bakura?

* * *

Chapter6: Secrets Revealed 

Ryou's POV

"Seto, I-" I mentally gasped as he put his thumb over my slightly parted lips. "You don't have to say you love me… I love you, Ryou Bakura." My eyes grew wide as Seto leaned forward, capturing me in a heated kiss. I wanted to protest but my body had its own ideas. #oooh, I see now. You like Seto. What about Bakura?# the annoying voice in my head mocked me. No! #admit it! You like what he's doing to you… you enjoy being held and kissed like this. Actually, you love it!!! You crave to be loved just like that!!!#

I moaned as Seto playfully bit my lip. Oh my Ra… I-I shouldn't be doing this… Seto can't be doing this… I … I … I …

Seto ran his tongue across my lower lip, pleading for entrance. I reluctantly parted and he thrust his tongue inside, exploring every inch of my cavity (1). His hands were caressing my back, making me feel comfortable. I moaned again, now knowing and shamefully admitting to myself that I do like what he's doing. This is… this is… this is actually good... yes, this is really good! This is what I have been waiting for- craving for; this is what I've been wanting for so long: someone's love just and only for me. I have never felt this from anybody… specially the one I desire.

I groaned as Seto pulled away, gasping, trying to catch his breath. I was, too, whaen he smiled at me. I guess Seto's all I need. #But what about Bakura?#

"Arigato, Ryou," Seto said as he brushed a strand of silvery hair away form my blushing face. "I love it when you blush," he said smirking at me. "Especially when I'm the cause of it," he added, widening his smirk even more.

"No I should be the one thanking you," I reply quietly but surely. "You're the one who made me realize that I don't have to be strong to be able to love someone," I tell him as I give him a very awkward hug. I pull back; only to see his beautiful clear blue eyes brimming with tears…

"What's wrong?"

"Come away with me Ry. Let's leave Japan and your nightmares here. We don't have to suffer… you don't have to suffer. Let's be merry (2) somewhere else."

"What?!"

"I don't want you to get hurt anymore. You've shed enough blood and tears for Bakura. You don't deserve this shit… you don't deserve his shit." He pulled me into his open arms (3) and held me there, while I was crying softly. "Let's leave your past," he whispered as he ran his hand through my snowy hair.

"… but-"

"I love you Ryou and I'll do anything for you. Anything to make you happy. Please, let's just go away..." he trailed off and he leaned closer and pressed his lips against mine. Another kiss… but this time I welcomed him… maybe Seto's all I need in order to… in order to… forget-

BANG

"RYOU!!!"

We pulled apart panting slightly, looking towards the door… only to find-

* * *

Gale: and cut!!! Nyahhahahaha!!! We're evil!!! 

Yume: what are you doing?

Gale: hehehhehe!!! I am making you suffer!!

Yume: don't mind her, she's stupid…

Gale: hey!!! I'm your master! Don't talk to me like that!!!

Yume: just continue, if you don't want the angry tomb robber to kill you…

Gale: (sees Bakura with a very dangerous looking dagger) gulp!

* * *

"Bakura," Seto quietly seethed and pulled me closer to him, the gesture both protectively and possessively. I winced as I felt Bakura's emotions pouring through our mind link. He was so full of anger and utter loathing… and something else I couldn't quite point a finger on… wait. Is that…? Is that… fear…? 

"WHAT IN RA'S NAME DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING TO MY HIKARI YOU FILTHY BASTA-"

"YOU'RE THE FILTHY BASTARD BAKURA!" Seto suddenly stood up, still clutching me, still holding me in his arms. I felt so weird just standing there and doing nothing at all. I know I was supposed to feel relieved because I had someone else to protect me… and yet there is that feeling of… feeling of… guilt.

Yes, guilt. I do not know where it came from or how it happened to get into my heart. Why was I feeling remorse? Had I done something wrong to Bakura? Why was I feeling this way?

"I'm taking Ryou away so you can't hurt him anymore. He has had enough of your shit! He can't take it any longer!" I was pulled out of my thoughts as Seto shouted at Bakura. Now I understood why I was feeling guilty. It was Seto, the man beside me now and protecting me from my yami. I now recognize what I felt before. I felt like I was betraying Bakura…

I was yet again yanked out of my musings as Seto dragged me to the door by the hand… only there wasn't a door anymore.

"What the? What's going on?" Eyes wide and full of panic, I turned to Bakura… and a sense of dread filled my insides. Oh no… nonononononoNONONONO!!!

A red and black misty atmosphere was slowly creeping and settling in the living room. The chairs, tables, the couch, the television, and all the other appliances were starting to disappear into the inky shadows… shadows of the shadow realm.

I started to panic; my guts turned to jelly as I heard the two – Bakura and Seto – started arguing again. My breath hitched in my throat as they began a verbal assault with each other. Seto must have caught on earlier for he was, for sure, aware of our predicament. He looked calm enough. I looked at my yami and froze in shock. I felt the knots in my stomach tighten still as I saw his face…

He was seething in anger as I have never seen before. His usually cold and uncaring dull brown eyes were now burning a very fiery red tinted with hints of purple. His spiky hair was even spikier than ever, not to mention that his gravity- defying hair was almost standing on its tips. His lips were pulled back, baring his long, sharp canines, giving him a vampire look. His blue aura (4) was definitely stronger than usual. The millennium ring hanging around his neck was glowing a demonic black (5). The little trinkets were all pointing to me. I felt so scared… and confused.

Why was Bakura making a heck of a deal about this? I thought I didn't matter to him… why did he care if I went away? Wouldn't it be better that way? Al least he won't have to put up with such a weakling like me…

"Using your Sennen Item's power Thief King?"

"You have no right whatsoever over MY HIKARI!" Bakura boomed at Seto, yanking me towards him as he did so.

"And you have because?" Seto continued to mock Bakura, making him angrier still. Bad idea Seto… very bad idea…

I flinched at their verbal assault with each other, dirtier and more accusing than the last. No, guys, please stop! My head started to spin, my breath was getting faster… it was getting …harder …to- to …breath…

* * *

Gale: here are the A/N things 

1we know... very cliched...

2 no. i didn't mean, let'sget married or something... i meant let's ne happy...and oh yeah we have a new fic, wtill no title, SetoxJou... we'll be posting it soon!!!

3 i can't sing but, here goes nothing...

lying beside you

here in the dark

feeling your heartbeat with mine

softly you whisper

you're so sincere

how can our love be so blind

we blah blah together

we drifted apart

blah blah blah

so now i come to you

with open arms

blah blah blah

... did you seriously think i was serious about the song? heck no, but i'll be making a song fic oncewe finish this... and oh yeah, we're starting another fic... coming soon on ffnet.

4 remember in the battle city? when Baku met Mar? when Mar glowed pink and Baku glowed blue? and when Baku said, "I've got Bakura, a good host, a good cover"? i don't know if those are the exact words but they are what my memory remebers... hmmm... at least Baku thinks Ryou's a good enoughhost... maybe there's something more...?about the one shot song fic... gonna be about putting up with Bakura's shit...

5 i don't know if anything can glow black... i mean, blak isn'teven a color! it's the absence of color... yeah, i'm rambling again... shutting up now...

* * *

Yume: what's hapening to wyou? 

Yako: hmm… funny chapter…

Aya: uh- huh, I totally agree with you

Yume: say, are we nearing the ending?

Gale: …

Bakura: (is kissing Ryou, then stops for breath) you said you'd make up more than ten chapters!!! I thought you said Hikari and I are going to have a lemony scene!!!

Gale: shut up!!!

Yume: yeah!!! Don't give our surprise away!!!

Ryou: (is panting) wha--- what… is… go—going to… ha—happen to …me?

Yami the Real Kaiba: remember me?

Yami: what about Aibou and me? I thought you liked us?

Yugi: … Gale- chan? Yume- kun? (very kawaii chibi eyes)

Yume: … (is trying to resist the chibi eyes) must resist…

Gale: …(is also trying) failing to resist…

Yugi: (cocks his head to the side, then blinks) don't you like us?

Gale: we… we like you!!!! (glomps the unsuspecting hikari that is Yugi)

Yume: (nods you'll be in the story soon, don't worry!!!

Yami: good! Hugs the 2 authoresseseeseseesessseses

Yami the real Kaiba: … we'll be updating less this coming week so please don't be mad

DsGirl Jeca: we promise to update more the next next week!!!

DsGirl Mira: can you guys believe that we still have school up to the twenty- first?!

Yami the real Kaiba: that's really sad…

Gale: we'll try to end this one before Christmas eve…

Yume: or maybe even new year…

Dsgirls: we don't own so don't you sue!!! Please review minna!

Gale: For the sake of our sanity…

* * *

_**THANK YOU'S:**_

Yume and Gale: we would like to thank the following:

**kitkatchan**: we never get the spelling of your name right, do we? Anyway, thanks for the support, we're really sorry we havn't included you in the thankies list! Did you receive the mail we sent you? Please don't be mad!!! We're sorry… (gives you the chibi eyes) forgive us? And don't worry, We will though, from now on… enjoy our chapters!!! We wove wyou!!! (huggles the life out of you)

**LpGirl05**: yehey!!! Our most active reviewer!!! Hooray for you!!! We wove wyou!!! More chappies for you!!! And I've decided, after loads of thinking, not to eat the lobsters!!! I'm keeping them as pets!!!! Say, where'd you get your name anyway? It's really… well, unique… hehehehehe!!! I like it!!!


	7. Ryou's Secret

Gale: oh.... hi everyone...

Aya: she's depressed

Yume: yeah... poor gale chan...

Yako: let's kill the bitch that upset her!!!

Yume: i didn't know you cared Yako

Gale: i don't like what she did...

Aya: what did she do? you never told us what...

Gale: don't wanna talk about it... DSGIRLS!!!

Dsgirl Jeca: she doesn't own

Dsgirl Mira: so don'tyou sue!!!

Yami the real Kaiba: or we'll make sureyou eat your shoe? wait, this isn't my line!!!

Gale: oh pish posh!!!!

Aya: i uh made the chapie... so

Yume: Gale didn't make it?

Aya: coz she's really depressed... and after depressed comes

Yako: oh no...

Gale: that worthless pathetis piece of stinkin'freakin' A$$!!!! i'll kill her!!! the nerve of that horrible horrible B!CH!!!! GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yume: oh no is right... she gets really pissed...

Gale: who wants a pieceof me!? who wants a piece of my knife!!!??? huh!?!?! huh??!?!?!?!?!? hahahahaahhahahaahhahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! die you person now known as "Berta"!!!! die!!!! mwuahahahahaha!!!!!

Aya: gulp!!!

Title: Destiny As We Make It

Summary: Shounen-ai/yaoi so for those who don't like this, please don't read and don't waste your time. Ryou Bakura is in love with his Yami but his other half just won't show his true emotions. Hurt and confused, Ryou becomes a sight for another's eyes… and when the unexpected happens, Bakura has to decide what to do: leave his beloved hikari and let him live… or stay with Ryou and risk loosing his tenshi. What is he (Bakura) going to do now that he knows that someone can and might really help his beloved? Will he be willing to give up his happiness for Ryou's safety? And will he be able to accept these "weak" feelings he feel for this certain mortal in the first place? And what about Ryou? Will he ever be able to forgive Bakura?

Chapter7: Ryou's Secret

Normal POV

The younger white haired teen clutched the shirt just above his heart. The boy was having a real hard time breathing and his head kept pounding, his temples throbbing painfully each time the two arguing males shot hurtful words at each other. The boy couldn't take it; he couldn't see anything anymore; everything as a blur… he couldn't breath, he couldn't see, he couldn't do anything… all he felt was pain.

"Ku-kura… st-stop please… se-seto… n-no," the boy collapsed, making the two stop. The other silver haired teen looked at his lighter half in unmasked fright; he felt through their mind link the other's pain. He ran to his other and he realized he wasn't breathing anymore. He felt for his pulse, silently wishing to the gods to keep his hikari alive. He felt a weak and unsteady rhythm; his light was alive, but was still in danger.

"What's going on?!" the brunette was watching, bewildered at what he saw. The shadow realm vanished almost instantly.

"Go! Call an ambulance!" Bakura ordered the still shocked Seto." Go! What are you waiting for, Christmas?!" the Egyptian barked rather menacingly at the said CEO who got his phone out ad started calling a special ambulance.

The ex- tomb robber was carefully removing his hikari's shirt. He was massaging the lighter one's back and neck to allow the blood and oxygen to circulate and flow more freely. He squeezed his light's tense shoulders, allowing the other one to calm down and relax a bit. Soon, the tenshi was breathing but erratically.

"What's going on?"

"He didn't tell you, did he?" Bakura's eyes never left his past yadonushi. He was obviously on the verge tears; his voice constricted with what, the confused Seto didn't know. Whether with anger, frustration, concern or love (?), He wasn't sure…

"No, Ryou did not mention anthing," answered Seto, waiting for the other's much anticipated explanation… he had to know what happened to his new found love.

"Ryou… he has a…a heart disorder," the once almighty thief king replied quietly.

"Oh God," the taller brunette exclaimed, almost reflexively.

"and…- and he doesn't have time left," Bakura choked, unshed tears falling on his last words. "He wanted to keep it from everyone."

"He… is he not going to live? Isn't.. isn't there a cure?"

"There is… but," Bakura turned his gaze to Seto. "We don't have the money or the power to cure him. We just can't do anything."

"Money? Power?"

"Yeah, we don't have those…"

Seto suddenly smirked. "Yes, you don't but I have."

Bakura stared at him hard. He already had an idea of what was coming next.

"Let me get this straight. You want him to survive, right? You don't want him to die, right? But you don't have the money of the power so you can't help him… but I have those so I can help him live-"

"Cut to the chase, Kaiba, and just tell me what the catch is already."

"I'll make you a deal. I'll take care of him. I'll do anything he wants, give him anything he pleases but all in just one condition."

He knew it. There was a catch and he had a suspicion he wasn't going to like it. "What is it?"

"You will have no contact with Ryou whatsoever after the operation. No meeting in secret places, no sending gifts, letters or cards, no asking your friends to get him to you, and most specially no more linking with those millennium items," Seto finished with a smirk. He knew Bakura couldn't and wouldn't resist his tempting offer.

"So you're telling me that I am not to have any contact with my light through anything AFTER the operation, is that correct?"

Seto did not like the way Bakura emphasized the word after but he nodded nonetheless. Finally Ryou was going to be his.

"So, if I am to have contact with him before the operation takes place, there will be no problem or anything of the sort on your behalf."

Seto was annoyed as hell, but he did have to hand to Bakura; he had one hell of a logical mind. He nodded again, reluctantly this time. Bakura just took his eyes off the aggravated teen before him and faced his other half. Ryou was still breathing irregularly, little beads of sweat shimmering in his forehead. Bakura wiped them away gently, not wanting to disturb Ryou. Bakura sighed inwardly; how long Ryou have? How long did he have with his other half before Seto separates them? Will he really be able to save his other half from death?

"So, do you agree with my terms?"

Bakura looked forlorn; his inside battle was definitely not over.

The sounds of the ambulance can be heard from a distance.

Awkward silence enveloped them until-

"I accept your deal."

Gale: That was a short chapter

Aya: yeah well… everyone will just have to wait until new year…

Yume: (nods) yeah, coz that freaking place they call school said we still have school until the fucking TWENTY- FIRST!!!!!

Yako: yesh, and they also said that there will still be classes up to the twenty- fourth…

Bakura: and we have our stupid preliminary exams on the twentieth… I mean you have… I forgot I don't go to school…

Ryou: are you guys gong to kill me?

Yume: no, don't worry…

Gale: Yume might but I won't cause love you too much!!!!!

Yami: where are we?

Yugi: the good authoressseseseeesees promise that we'll be in a few

Gale: Yeah and to Nadz… I'm sorry…. I had to shorten this a bit but I definitely put the rest of the "i-love-ryou-so-take-care-of-him-and-I'll-walk-out-of-his-life-forver-yes-or-no" in the hospital with Seto and Bakura, ok?

Yami the real Kaiba: Here's the thankies list!!!

We would like to thank the following:

LpGirlO5: Lobsters pinch!!!! i was going to say nite but.... i don't know if lobsters bite.... here's more of the chapies!!!! hope you likes them!!!!! me just wondering if mes can call you Tashi- chan?

Yourlilkittie: yesh!!!! i finally got your name correct!!!!! nyahhahahhaahah!!!! oh... just lookie in your email thingy and you'll be seeing another surprise... mwauhahahahaha!!!!!!! wahahahahahahahaha!!!! we wuvs lonhg weviews!!!!!!! weeeeeeeee!!!!!

Saffron-Starlight: you wikes? ... we ish shocked!!!! wyou wykes!!!!! weeeeeee!!!!!! we happy!!!!! yous came bwack!!!!!!! i wuv your work!!!!! i haven't reviewd anthing yet but i will when i have the time... yume chan's not that into posting and reading stuff on line coz she has eye problems lol... i print the fics from the net and let her read.... i'll review your works soon!!!!

Deathxstar: cool!!!! we thought you didn't like our work... you think its nice? weeeee!!!!! i think your works are nice soreviews are nice as well... about not finding it easily... yeah i now its a bitch to find like that bitchy person who bitched on me just this past day.... this stupid fic won't appear on the search thing.... grrrrr.... thankies for reading and reviewing!!!!

Gale: ok...

Aya: she's still upset cause of that gril now known a BERTA....

Yume:here are the gift things for the lovely reviewers!!! 1kiss-in- a- tubegum flavored Ryou, just squeeze, chew and you feel Ryou's lips on yours, anytime anywhere! i for everyone!!!! a life size Bakura in pajamas pushie, completewith real pillow and if you're good and review, the santa authoressesesese will give away a matching Ryou in pajamas!!!! and last but not the list, an autographed picture of Ryou kissing Bakura, both as chibis!!! yehey!!!!

Yako: uh, who's autograph?

Yume: ours!!!! right gale?

Gale: (is asleep) kill... that.... bitch..... she's.... gonna.... pay..... that.... insensitive...... moron..... (snore) (snore some more) (snore even louder) (snore even loudererererererer)

Aya: uh... review minna! ja ne!


	8. Bakura's Decision

Yume: we have nothing to say

Gale: kill Berta!!! must kill Berta!!!!

Aya: uh-huh... riiiiiiiight....

Yako: Aya, since when did your hikari become a merciless killing machine? i thought you're the one...

Aya: i thought so too...

Gale: kill Berta!!!! must kill Berta!!!

Yume:... err, right....

Ryou: Merry Christmas minna!!!

Bakura: ..... i have nothing else to say... but on with the fic!

Title: Destiny As We Make It

Summary: Shounen-ai/yaoi so for those who don't like this, please don't read and don't waste your time. Ryou Bakura is in love with his Yami but his other half just won't show his true emotions. Hurt and confused, Ryou becomes a sight for another's eyes… and when the unexpected happens, Bakura has to decide what to do: leave his beloved hikari and let him live… or stay with Ryou and risk loosing his tenshi. What is he (Bakura) going to do now that he knows that someone can and might really help his beloved? Will he be willing to give up his happiness for Ryou's safety? And will he be able to accept these "weak" feelings he feel for this certain mortal in the first place? And what about Ryou? Will he ever be able to forgive Bakura?

Chapter8: Bakura's Decision

A siren wailed in the distance and in minutes, paramedics, courtesy of Kaiba Corp., was rushing through the house and lifted Ryou to a stretcher. Bakura just stared at his yadonushi; not knowing what else there was to do. Seto wasn't doing any better; he was still thinking about the deal he had with the dark spirit of the Sennen Ring. Was he doing the right thing? What if Ryou wanted to stay with his yami? Ryou would hate him if he separated the boy from his darker half. Can he handle being hated by his love… again? No, now was not the time to think about J- ()

"Where are the boy's relatives?" He turned to the woman checking Ryou's condition while the other paramedics load him to the ambulance. "His father's currently in a dig at Egypt." He calmly stated as Bakura turned from his obviously but silently on-going inward battle. He carefully chose his words.

"I'm his relative," answered the spirit quietly. The woman just nodded for she couldn't argue; the similarities were so great you could have thought they were twins if it weren't for the slight height difference and the taller one's harsher features.

"Right. You may come with us." He started to follow the woman but then stopped.

"What about him?" Bakura asked suddenly, gesturing to the brunette behind him.

"We can only have one to escort him. Now who will come with him?"

"ME!" the two chorused.

"I'm the one who called," reasoned the CEO.

"I'm Ryou's real relative (1)," countered the aggravated and yet again annoyed Bakura. "Fine, the two of you can go," said the exasperated paramedic as she led the two, one slightly smirking blue- eyed brunette and one very angry and seething brown- eyed yami, to the vehicle.

The trip to the hospital was uneventful enough; both Seto and Bakura were quiet; they just kept on hoping and asking the gods for Ryou's safety.

Bakura's POV

Different sounds….. I can hear different sounds…

I looked out the window, staring at the cloudless night sky. It's going to be a full moon soon… like the first time we met, yadonushi…

I turn to my yadonushi as he lay there on the stretcher, seemingly lifeless. I choked back a sob as I looked at the sight before me… Oh my beloved hikari no tenshi, I'm sorry for doing this to you. I love you Ry, and I… if I have to give you up for your safety, I will… just remember my light, I truly love you no matter what… aishiteru itsumademo (2)… I tell him over them mind link. If only I had the balls (3) to say to your face…

We have arrived at the hospital and now those paramedics are rushing him to the emergency room. I just stared, for I did not know what to do anymore.

I was lost.

I was so lost.

I have never been lost in my life before. Back when I was still a tomb robber, I always knew what was about to happen… I always knew what to do….

But now…

"You bastard!" I was startled form my thoughts as a fist landed on my face. I stared in shock, not knowing what I did to deserve the punch.

"What? Are you just going to stare there and act all stupid? You know what? It's… this is ALL YOUR FAULT!!!" Seto roared at me, his fist shaking in blind fury. I have never seen so much emotions form the ever stoic man in front of me. I, however, seem to have lost all of the usual emotions I have coursing through my mind.

All the pain

The anger

The sadness

The loneliness…

All those except for one:

Guilt.

"Ryou wouldn't be hurt if it wasn't for you! Didn't you know that he… he loved you? That he still… still loves you…" he choked on his words, whispering the last part. It probably hurt him more to say out loud that Ryou did not have any feelings for him. I take it he has finally realized that even if I let him take Ryou away form me, my light's heart will remain with me.

I feel like I can talk again.

"He cares for you and you fucking (4) hate him! You don't deserve his love at all!" Seto stood up, glowering at me, his usual icy blue eyes dancing with unmistakable vehemence.

It took me a while to answer but I did.

"Yes, for once you are right on your assumptions, priest. I don't, not really. I'm a bastard, remember?" I laugh hollowly a he eyed with me suspicion. He must be thinking I was a nut case… which I rather twisted sense, I must add, is very true.

"I have hurt him… bad Bakura…."

Tears at last start to flow down my cheeks.

"I hurt him… but only because I wanted to drive him away… I couldn't stand the thought of him loving me… after all that I've done to him. And then there was the problem of his disease…" I stop and regain my composure.

"I know of a cure that will not involve you, or your pathetic modern- day devices, so don't think I have no alternative…" I trail off at the look on his face.

It was priceless; he looked as if he just bet his entire future to the grim reaper… and lost. I mentally smirk; I was, considering the circumstances, very damn well relishing this moment. My even- though- mental- smirk faded however when I at last came to my senses and continued my small speech.

"But in performing this so called ritual, I endanger the lives of those who participate in this ritual, meaning, I put my hikari's life on the line. I put my life to the test here too but that is not my prime concern at the moment. I will also need certain items, some of which I could get with out any difficulty… and some which more effort put into it." I stop and look intently on the brunette's expressionless face. I can see that the wheels in his head were turning, straining to process whatever little information he got to try and accurately guess my intended move. I clear my throat, eager to continue. "In order to accomplish this ritual, I will be obliged to have the seven Sennen items, including the pharaoh's," I pause at his 'taken aback' expression, "and the Ishtar's and Shadi's. Therefore, I will be having much difficulty with this choice than just handing him over to you and making you take care of him." I lower my gaze to the floor, finding it interesting all of a sudden.

Silence…

"I thought love was weakness and so was Ryou, being the fool that he is, as he so boldly decide that he…," I trailed off, my eyes were getting watery again…

"Ryou is weak because he loves me… but I'm very sorry for what I have done. Ra knows I really and truly am…" I trail off once more and let Seto decide for himself if he believes me…

"You're the stupidest person I have been most inopportune to meet in both my afterlife and my life now." I lift my head to stare up at him. "I know…"

"You do realize that Ryou should have a say in this," he said dropping back to his previous spot on the chair next to mine. "I bet he has even forgiven and forgotten what you did to him. I would break his heart if I forcefully separate you two."

"I already have a plan to take care of that," I answer him, my voice gruff.

"But-"

"You love him, do you not?" he looked at me with passion- filled eyes.

"Yes."

"Good," I reply, "Then take care of him."

"Wha-"

"Listen, I don't want him around anymore. I just can't hurt him anymore, and to do that you should take… I would have to leave him so, I…I…I…," I cleared my throat, "I want you to take care of him…"

"In one condition," Seto looked at me with those daunting blue eyes.

"What?" I ask my voice raucous.

"Step out of his life forever."

Gale: time for the footnotes!!!

can anyone guess who that is? Nyeheheheheh!!! If you do, I'd give you something nice… just tell me your guess and your e mail add…

1 Bakura said he was a relative because if he said he was Ryou's brother they would have been caught if those paramedics decided to check if he really was Ryou's brother 'cause the records will show that Ryou doesn't have a brother… and he couldn't explain about the Sennen item thing, it would be too weird for the, and I quote Bakura's fave line, 'simple minded mortals to understand.' That and he was just in too much pandemonium to actually care at the moment…. (Bakura: hey!!!)

2 does that even make any sense? I dunno if there is such a phrase/ sentence in Japanese … I'm not even sure if I got the spelling of the romaji right… damn! Please correct me if I'm wrong, I'm just a trying- hard- but failing- miserably- thirteen- soon- turning- fourteen- girl who doesn't know anything at all… poor me… any way, it's supposed to mean, "I love you, always and forever." You can also change that to "Aishiteru itsumo no zutto" …. It should still mean the same… I think… aww…man!!!

3 hmm… I was about to type 'guts' but this came out instead… oh well…lol

4 I don't normally cuss, oh no, at least not in English. I do it in my native tongues, Ilocano…or Tagalog… it's really fun to curse things at people and have them frowning at you in question as to what you just said… I don't normally cuss this much in fanfics, but Yume- chan insisted on doing so… damn, that girl loves to curse!!! And she's getting me to do it too! _'tang ina 'yan_!!!! What does that mean? Hehehehe… wouldn't you like to know…

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Aya: Zzz

Gale: O.O

Aya: (is woken up suddenly) what's wrong now?

Gale: where are Yume and Yako and the usual YuGiOh cast?

Aya: hmmm…. Dunno…

Gale: erm, guys? I'm screwed…

Aya: ewww….

Gale: (bonks yami on the head) not that way, baka!!! Get your over sized head out of the gutter!!! Sheez!!!

Aya: no? aw, and here I was thinking you finally found someone desperate enough to decide to fuck you senseless!!! Nyehehehehe!!!!

Gale: SHUT YOUR MOUTH YAMI!!!! Erm, peepz? I have a very large problem… I can't access the World Wide Web!!!!

All: Noooooooo!!!!!!!

Aya: too ba- (stops when she hears carols) oh no… (turns pale) don't tell me its already

Yume: MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! (hugs the life out of Aya)

Gale: as I was saying, I'm sorry, but the stupid Jurassic aged computer I have here at the not- so- comfortable- comforts of my home went wacky on me so I can't access the net…

Yako: (is eating pudding)

Yami the real Kaiba: where'd that come from? We don't have that in P-Mountains!!!

Yako: yeah, so? I got it from (insert the place where she got it). You got a problem?

Gale: Tooi tooi mukashi ni mo koko ni ita youna ki ga suru yuuhi ga irotta houkago no kyoushitsu…

Ryou: uhm, guys? Disclaimer first…

DsGirls: they don't own so you don't sue

Yami the real Kaiba: or else we'll feed you to my shoe…? Hey! This is even worse than the last one!!! Who makes these crazy lines anyway?

Gale: Sukoshi zutsu toki wa nagareru maegami boku no mabuta ni fureru koro no kitto kawara nu yuuyake ga minna o tsutsande boku ga boku de aru tameni to nanika o samishi tsuzuketa taai mo nai kono jikan ga kotae dato shitta

Yume: Gale- chan's singing the ending song, ano hi no gogo/ the morning of that day, which was originally sang by none other than Okui Masami… we don't own any of theses so you can't sue us!!! Nyehehehehehe!!!

Gale: kore kara mo zutto!!! (sigh) I love that song!!!

Yako: (has pudding all over his face) we would like to thank the following:

Yume: now? aw... i'm tired....

Yako: okies, just see next chapter then...

Yume: gifts!!!!

Yako: You all receive a Ryou in the snow plushie, complete with fake snow, removable cotton jacket and sweater!!! Yup!!! You also get a big bowl of hot, steamy chocolate pudding!!! Yummy!!!! And a "Spray- a- Kiss" flavored Bakura this time, just spray it on and you feel being smooched by Bakura nonetheless, instantly!!!

Authoresssesesesessses: Merry Christmas minna!!! Ja ne!!


	9. If I Could Change I Would

Yume: erm, guys?i think we should just get on with it, i mean seriously...

Gale: (nods) then, we can kill Berta!!!!! mwuahahahahahahah- chokecoughgasp- hahahahahahahahahahahahah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yako: O.O uh-huh...

Aya: .... er, Merry New Yeah and a Happy Christmas?

Yako: Happy Christmas and a Merry Birthday?

Yume: no, Merry fourth of July minna!!!

Gale: (sighs and shakes head) they're confused... Ry? would you do the honors?

Ryou: sure! Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year minna!!!

Bakura: just get on with it... and oh yeah, they don't own us...

DsGirls: hey that's our line!!!

Title: Destiny As We Make It

Summary: Shounen-ai/yaoi so for those who don't like this, please don't read and don't waste your time. Ryou Bakura is in love with his Yami but his other half just won't show his true emotions. Hurt and confused, Ryou becomes a sight for another's eyes… and when the unexpected happens, Bakura has to decide what to do: leave his beloved hikari and let him live… or stay with Ryou and risk loosing his tenshi. What is he (Bakura) going to do now that he knows that someone can and might really help his beloved? Will he be willing to give up his happiness for Ryou's safety? And will he be able to accept these "weak" feelings he feel for this certain mortal in the first place? And what about Ryou? Will he ever be able to forgive Bakura?

Chapter9: If I could Change I would

Seto's POV

"What?" his voice was strident from all his shouting and crying.

"Step out of his life forever," I said as I fixed my eyes on Bakura, straight in his eyes, daring him to say no and face the appalling consequences.

Silence

"Is that really indispensable?" he asks inaudibly, turning his head as he did so. "Because I can't. I love him too much…" he shook his head miserably.

"Yes or no?"

"…"

"Only two choices Bakura. Get out of Ryou's life or nothing at all. Yes or no?"

"If that's what it takes to make him happy… then," he paused.

"Then?"

"Then yes… but promise me," he looked up at me with those forlorn eyes.

"Promise you what?"

"Promise me that he'll live… happily." There was an inexplicable tension in his normally cold voice. I snort at his pitiable request.

"I'll never hurt him the way you did."

"Just make sure of that… or else, the shadows will come for your soul… I will come for your soul…" he glared at me with shining brownish scarlet eyes. I shuddered inwardly at his intense gaze; I have to admit, he's one scary spirit.

Bakura dropped is line of vision to the floor while I intently study the object of the eyes of my love. Even when he wasn't staring at you, he was still as menacing as anyone could ever be, and as forbidding as anyone can never imagine. I shook those feelings away; I had to stand my ground if I didn't want him walking all over my persona. I was about to say another witty remark but then the doctor came out. The said spirit approached the doctor as he announced that Ryou was out of danger and that we can already see him. Out of respect for Ryou's current emotional state, I let his yami go in without me.

"Don't you dare hurt him in his state right now, or else…"

"Or else what?" I growl lowly; it seems he got his guise back.

"Or else you would go through hell and back if you so much as a fing-"

"I have already been through hell and back, even more than once, and trust me, they don't want me back there just yet." He sneered at me and proceeded inside Ryou's room. I just stare at the closed door.

"What had I gotten myself into?" I murmur to myself as I slumped down to my previous seat.

Bakura's POV

closed the door gently. I looked inside the room, and there he was. My little light. Ryou. I dashed to his side. He looked so peaceful, so angel- like in his sleep. I gazed at my hikari's face…

Weakling

That's what mortals are: weak and useless. Why? Because of that thing called love… that abhorrent sentiment of Achilles' heel…

..But you do care for him.. said that little voice inside my head. Yes, I do care for him… but I mustn't give in to these faults! If he disappears from my life, I can finally be rid of my weak point… my drawback… my limitation…

..Then why don't you just kill him now? Why wait for his departure? Look at him. He's so fragile… very much fragile now. Why not kill him now, and put an end to all of this crap?.. Kill him? No! I can never…

..Why not? Because you are in love with him… you care for too much… you can't bear to see him suffer… to see him die…

I held back a sob as reality squarely knocked into my cranium. I do love him! I just have been too much of a coward to actually admit it to myself… why hadn't I seen this before? Sure I have lusted for his body on more than one occasion, but that was just because I haven't had anyone for the past millennia. Anyone would have, were they in my shoes. But I have never thought of him as anything but just a piece of a goody- two- shoes who was still a very shy virgin who probably would have been a good fuck… I never thought I would fall in love with my light. No one would have, seeing as I always treated him like dirt.

Ryou stirred.

I looked at him again and this time, I caress his cheek. "Don't' worry Ry, everything will be alright."

I sighed and slumoed down to the chair next to his bed. Ryou, if you only knew how I much I really do care for you… how much I really do love you. Ryou I'm sorry I hurt you.

_If I could change_

_I would_

_Take back the pain_

_I would_

_Retrace every wrong move that I made_

_I would_

_If I could stand up and take the blame_

_I would_

_If I could take all my shame to the grave_

_I would_

I hunched down and clasped Ryou's small, pale hand in mine. I forced the tears back… but the crystalline drops wouldn't go away.

I was crying freely.

I haven't cried like this in years. Why now?

I knew the answer to that…

What?

Not what, who?

"Ba- Bakura? Is that you?"

Ryou…

"Ry…?" I averted my gaze to his face. "Oh Ra… I'm so… gl- glad you're finally awake… can you… can you… can you ever forgive me? I know I don't deserve your clemency… as you don't deserve to be hurt at all. I'm so sorry-"

"Oh Bakura," he said, smiling all the while, "it's okay… I…"

I put a shaky finger over beautiful cherry lips.

"Listen to me hikari no baka, I do love you and I do care for you… I just didn't know how to show it. I … I was a jerk about it and I regret that I ever harmed you…" I paused, sensing more tears threatening to spill. I turned my gaze away, looking at the floor, not meeting his intense stare.

"Kura…"

I looked up at him, and get shocked by his pained expression. Why was crying again? What did I do wrong?

And as if he was reading my thoughts, he suddenly said, "N- no, it's not your fault, I'm just happy… 'cause now I know how you really feel about me… and I- I really love you too, Bakura… aishiteru."

I smiled, my first real smile since my parents died in Kuruelna (1) Village. I caressed my tenshi cheek. Ryou smiled, blushing as he did so, and leaned in closer to me and I bent my head closer to his, making our foreheads touch. He looked at me with those innocent brown eyes, gazing in his special hikari- ish way. I pressed my lips to his soft ones, finally getting what I have been clandestinely romanticizing (2) for Ra knows how long. I ran my tongue through his lower lip, beseeching (3) for access. He granted me that and I thrust my tongue into his warm cavern, exploring every crevice I could find, memorizing everything Ryou had to offer. Ryou… mmm… he tastes like strawberries and… lobsters (?)

My Ryou kissed back, trying to fight for dominance. I mentally smirked at him, kissing him harder, initiating a tongue- filled war between the two of us.

I won.

I drew back, all too suddenly. Damn air!

"I love so much Bakura, please don't leave me…"

Ryou began to cry as if I was going to leave him forever… which in a sense is true. I shook my head as I put my arms around him, comforting him.

"No, Ryou baka, "I coo softly in his ear, "I won't leave you. I love. Don't cry, koi (4), shhh, it's okay Ry, I'm not going to leave. I'm not going to hurt you anymore… I love you…"

"Re- really?"

"Yes, habibi (5)… I promise you that." I kissed the top of his forehead, moving down to his luscious lips, licking away his hot salty tears on the way. I pulled away, and he smiled lovingly at me, our eyes shining with pent up emotions just waiting to be released. No, I can't tell him yet. Kaiba will just have to wait.

"Hush my little tenshi. sleep and rest, you need it."

His heavy eyelids drooped and his doe russet eyes finally closed as he murmured a final "I love you" before he fell asleep. I looked at his peaceful form, lying on the hospital bed, his passive face making my heart break.

"How can I give you up?" I say silently as I too was taken by the shadows…

-/-/-/-/-/--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

1 Is that right? I'm not sure 'bout the spelling folks, but according to Janime, the site where I got the info on Pharaoh's Forbidden memories, that's the name of Touzokou Bakura's village… yeah… and I'm shutting up now 'cause I'm giving away lotsa stuff… nyehehehehe!!! Me gwives shpwoilers!!!! Weeee!!!!

2 mwuahahahahaha!!!! Fear me Bakura!!! I'm making you sappy!!! (Bakura: hey!!! Ryou: I like a sappy Kura! . Bakura: ??) Romanticizing! What a woird!!! Yes I do mean woird, a combination of weird and word … woird!!!! Weeeee!!!! But back to the topic, do you think Bakura can be romantic? Pweeeeshe twell mwe…

3 as you can now see, I'm having fun with words!!!! Beseeching!!! Nyehehehe!!! Wait… besought is like the past tense of beseech, right? I was getting tired of pleading, begging and the like… you get the picture…

4 koi… that means 'love', right? As in the noun form… like when you say, "Can you hand me that spatula, love?", instead you say "Can you hand me that spatula, koi?" …why spatula? I dunno… and every time I try to type 'spatula', 'saptula' comes out… woird ne? (Baka-kura: maybe 'cuase you're soooo sappy!!! And my name's BAKURA, you dolt!!!)

5 sooo many author's note things in this chap!!! Well, as I've heard from my "always- out- of- the- country- to- work- in- the- middle- east- for- money- 'cause- it's- for- your- own- good" father, habibi means love, just like koi… only its Arabic, I think… he called just a while ago and he called mom habibi… I asked him what it means and the rest is history… how did I hear their conversation? Speaker phone rocks!!! Nyehehehehe!!! And I dunno how the hell Bakura's supposed to be speaking Arabic… sheez, it's a fanfic peepz!! I can bend the reality!!!

Gale: I hate school…

Yume: yeah, I know…

Yako: what's wrong? Is the torture house tormenting you more than usual?

Aya: hmm… I think I know why…

Yako: why?

Aya: the torture quarters is only giving them twelve days of vacation instead of the ususal two and a half weeks… and they piled up lotsa home works and there are several preliminary exams making their way to them once they get back to school… they're going to have something on genetics…

Yume: the horror!!!

Gale: no!!!!!!!! The dreadfulness of the dreaded

Yume and Gale: PUNNETT SQUARE!!!

DsGirls: dun dun DDDUUUUUNNNNNN!!!!!!!!

Gale: why?

Yume: what did we do wrong?

Ryou: aw… poor Yume and Gale….

Bakura: humph! Serves them right! They had no right whatsoever to try and separate us!!!! None at all!!!!

Ryou: Kura! That's sooo mean! Seto's gentler than you are… maybe-

Bakura: nnoo!!! Ryou! Aibou!!! Koi!!! Hikari!!! Tenshi!!! Habibi!!! Don't leave!!!!

Ryou: I wasn't going to leave Kura, I was just going to ask if Seto would kindly train you to be gentler…. That's all…

Bakura: oh…

Yako: we have

Aya: something to

Yume: tell you (nudges Gale)

Gale: why am I always the one saying the things that get them mad?!?!?!?!?!!?? Anyway, what we're trying to say is that we have hit a major case of writer's block and-

Yume: no we haven't!!!

Gale: no?

Yume: tell them the problem!!!

Gale: (looks stupid for a while… then smacks her head) oh yeah!!! W have school!!! That's the problem!!!! If we won't be able to finish this before vacation ends, then we'll be updating very slowly…. 'cause exams are up…

Yume: don't worry folks, we already have a written version of this, we only have to type them now… and that's the problem…

Aya: they don't have time…

Yako: so please be patient with them… they're going to finish this, don't worry…

Dsgirls: Don't own 'Easier to Run' by Linkin Park… no owning, no sueing!!!

Yami the real Kaiba: and no shoe eating? Heck! What's wrong with you authoresessseses?!?!?! What's with the shoe issues!?!?!?

Gale: shoe? Grrrr….. it's Berta's brother's fault!!!!!!

Aya: why? He ate your shoe?! (snickers at the background)

Gale: they stole my shoe!!!!!

All: what!!!

Gale: I just finished cleaning and washing my shoe and I just hanged up the said pair of shoes on the rack on the front of out house, as I always do. I went inside to get a drink then when I came back, my shoes were gone!!! Damn!!! And they were also new shoes!!!!

Yume: what!?!?!

Aya: and the only person outside that time was Berta's brother… let's say we just call him 'Berto'… meaning he was the one who took the shoes…

Bakura: hmm… sounds as if he got away with it…

Gale: he did!!! The jerk used to stealing stuff from his neighbors!!!! He even stole a pair of denim pants once…

All: (gasp) what!!!

Gale: or twice… trice… I dunno

Bakura: and he wears them?

Gale: no, how can my little shoe fit his ugly icky bulging feet? No, no, he sells them…

Bakura: how much do they actually and originally cost anyway?

Gale: more or less Php. 1200… about uhmmm… more or less $25… damn!!! And they were good looking blue shoes too!!! And I bought them with my own money!!! I saved up countless months' worth of allowance for those!!!

Bakura: want me to steal them back for you? I'll even get you some of the other stuff he stole…

Gale: why?

Bakura: For Christmas…

Gale: oh… that's okay, just tell the good readers what they got form us…

Bakura: (Changes to chibi form) otay!!! Ush would wike to thwankies:

Tashi-chan: yep!!! yous is wight!!! Sheto bwad!!!! bwad Sheto!!! oopsie... mweeated wobsters... mmmm.... goodie!!! here's more chapiesh!!! hopes yous wikes it!!!

DeathXStar: do mes gets dat wight? oh, yesh... hard to find... thankies!!!! we wuv yous!!!(suddenly pops neside you and gives you a bear hug) hopes yous wike de update!!!

dangerousgirl: O.O... yous hates mwe? (sniffs) why? mes did not mean to huwt Wyou.... me wuvs Wyou.... mes ish sowie... mes be gwood Bakuwa now!!! mes pwomise!!! thankies for weading!!!

ladywolf(Terri: yous ish wight!!! Wyou should deshide!!! mes go cwall Wyou and bad Sheto!!! wes shettle pwoblem now!!! thankies!!! bwarter chip? ish that wike chocolate chip cookies Wyou makes?

Ryou: no Kura.. that's something else...

C.Bakura: oh.... not foodie?

Ryou: no...

C.Bakura: otay...

Jazhira: ohhhwie!!!! me wikes yous name!!!! how yous get cwool name? thankies for your kwind weview!!!

Gale: don'y worry Jazhira- chan, this is going to be a BxR... don't worry... (reads your yami's threat) no!!!!! please don't kill us!!!! no!!!!

Aya: so... what type of flamethrower do you have? is it the 'newest' model?

Gale: can i borrow it?

Aya: what for?

Gale: so i can fry BERTA!!!!! grrrrr!!!!!! must kill BERTA!!!!!!

Aya: (shakes head) and they say i'm the psycho...

YourLilKittie: why yous no weviews? we mishes wyou....

Ryou: now give the nice reviewers their gifts, Kura...

C.Bakura: otay!!Yous gots a aw- aw- aw- me can't wead thwis!!!!

Ryou: that's 'autographed' Kura…

C.Bakura: Awtwogalpt? Otay… yous gots and awtwogalpt pictwule of us!!! Weeee!!!!

Ryou: (smiles cutely) yes, well, Kura said you guys are receiving an autographed picture of the YuGiOh cast… one white T-shirt that says "Slave For Bakura" on the front in black letters, one blue shirt that says "Slave for Ryou" on the front also in black letters, a box of (suddenly blushes and stops reading)

C.Bakura: what long (wrong) wid Wyou? (reads the list) cwo-cwo-cwo… can't wead this!!! C-o-n-d-o-m-s… cwondomosh? (pokes Ryou) What dat?

Ryou: KURA!!! I- I- (blushes intensely) I'll explain later okay? Moving on, to those who reviewed last time, they will get the promised pics of (insert couple of your choice) if we found their e mail…

C.Bakura: dat ol, ne?

Ryou: yes

C.Bakura: den twell mwe pweeze!!! Wat ish cwondomosh? Doesh Wyou use cwondomosh? Ish it gwood?

Ryou: (blushes ferociously) I- I- I-

Gale: that's it for now minna!!!!

Aya: enjoy the holidays!!!!

Yume: hope you guys have a long enough vacation!!! Ja ne!!!


	10. Enter 'The Mystery Guy'

Title: Destiny As We Make It

Summary: Shounen-ai/yaoi so for those who don't like this, please don't read and don't waste your time. Ryou Bakura is in love with his Yami but his other half just won't show his true emotions. Hurt and confused, Ryou becomes a sight for another's eyes… and when the unexpected happens, Bakura has to decide what to do: leave his beloved hikari and let him live… or stay with Ryou and risk loosing his tenshi. What is he (Bakura) going to do now that he knows that someone can and might really help his beloved? Will he be willing to give up his happiness for Ryou's safety? And will he be able to accept these "weak" feelings he feel for this certain mortal in the first place? And what about Ryou? Will he ever be able to forgive Bakura?

Chapter10: Enter 'The Mystery Guy'

Mystery Guy's POV

I stood in the darkness of the night, watching a brown- haired man, carrying a package, got out of a black limousine. He approached the apartment complex (1) and I followed him. He turned around a corner, and I almost lost him… almost. If I did, it wouldn't matter for I already knew where he was going.

He pushed the doorbell of the apartment number 601 (2) and a silver- haired boy answered it.

Ryou

A pang of jealousy surged through me. Seto… I love you and yet you love Ryou. Am I not enough for you? Do you not remember the time when we were together? Didn't those mean anything to you? Do you really… have you really forgotten about us?

'But did he really love you? Did you really love him?' asked a spiteful little voice inside my head? 'How did you know he wasn't just toying with you?'

"No," I thought back, "Seto loved me more than anything else, even more than Kaiba Corp., even more than Mokuba… he loved me more than he'll ever do anything in his life. He still loves me," I retorted, wanting to convince myself with my own lies. "He's just playing around with Ryou, he'll come back to me, " I assure myself. I watched as the CEO smile and enter the apartment of my newly sworn enemy, Ryou Bakura. "That little slink," he mused to himself, "how dare he steal Seto away from me!"

'Are you sure that he's even trying to steal Seto away from you?" the little rational voice inside my head (3) argued with me.

'Are you sure he even likes Seto? And is Seto really interested in him? The way I see it, he treats Ryou like he treats Mokuba… and isn't Ryou in love with Bakura?'

"Seto likes him, I can see it… and he'll do anything to get what he wants, even if Bakura stands in his way…"

'Are you sure Seto wants him? You could be wrong you know…'

I ignored the nagging conscience and pushed it to the back of my mind. I went to the apartment window and peeped into Ryou living room. Ryou was going to the what I can only assume is the kitchen. Seto looked exhausted; he was as skinny as ever, obviously he wasn't that much concerned for his own pleasure at the time. "He's concerned about him," I decided to my self quietly.

Ryou was back.

I crept closer to the window and opened it a bit to be able to hear their conversation.

"What?"

"I think you need to relax more, Seto- kun. You work too much and that's not really healthy you know."

"hmm,"

"Seto? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong with me, Ryou."

Seto smiled at him.

I glare at them.

Ryou smiled back.

"What are you smiling at?"

"Oh, nothing… I'm just happy that you're able to relax and forget, even for just a while, about you work and all that stress." He lifted a piece of lobster to his pink lips. How I wanted to pummel him to the ground just then.

"Mmmm!!! This is soooo good Seto!!!"

"Glad you like it."

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For the dinner… and the company. I really appreciate your time."

"You- You're welcome, Ryou."

The bastard smiled at my love again! How dare him! I felt my cheeks burn with anger. He can't do this! Seto's mine! I defiantly stared at the two once more as they start talking again. Seto looked happy and content, just sitting there and eating; laughing heartily along with Ryou. How can he? Doesn't he realize… doesn't he know how much I care for him? Doesn't he love me anymore? Tears suddenly emerged on my eyes, threatening to fall any second. "He's laughing again," I thought miserably. I closed my eyes, holding in my droplets of emotions, masking the pain I felt inside with my usual cheery façade. "There's no way am I gonna let Seto see me like this," I thought desperately. I focused back on the scene before me. Ryou was staring at Seto with those wide eyes of his… so full of fake innocence.

"What's wrong? Ryou?" Seto, after hesitating a bit, cupped Ryou's face with his free hand. I stared at him, my mind flying back to the times… our times…

FlashBack

"I've had a great time, Seto. Thanks for taking me- us," I gestured to Mokuba who was already in the car, and might I add, grinning like a complete idiot.

"That's okay, ---," he replied his all too famous smirk.

He looked at me with those amazingly clear blue eyes of his, making me suddenly blush. He slipped his strong yet too skinny arms around my waist, pulling me towards his body. I heard Mokuba say," I'm sooo not looking at this!"

Seto leaned closer to me, bringing our faces together. I could feel his breath on my face, his steady heartbeat against my chest… oh, everything was so perfect! He cupped my cheek tenderly, and slowly brought our lips together. His tongue darted out and met mine, igniting a passionate tongue- filled war (4) between the two of us. I circled my arms around his neck, not wanting to let him go, pleading him not to stop… oh gods… Seto…

Eternity passed

We broke apart, reluctantly, still unfulfilled, still unsatisfied. We looked at each other's eyes, reading each other's emotions through their sparkling orbs.

"I love you, moneybags (5)"

"Love you, too, pup."

"Hey! Come on, big brother! You can finish all that mushy stuff tomorrow!!!" I looked at Mokuba, snickering at his sickened expression. No, Mokuba isn't disgusted by gay couples… he's appalled by fluff and romance… weird kid.

"Fine Mokuba."

Seto looked at me; his typically cold eyes were so full of emotion. "You sure you don't want me to drop you off at your house?"

"I'm sure Seto, I'll be fine. You don't need to worry about me. Besides, we'll see each other at school tomorrow… I think you won't miss me that much…" I said with a shrug.

"Oh, you actually think?" Seto retorted albeit playfully. I mockingly growl at his comment… "See ya, moneybags…"

He climbed in the limo, winking at me as he closed the door. I waved at the limo as it sped away, going home to the Kaiba mansion.

"Take care, Seto koi…"

End of FlashBack

Snapping back to reality, I once again peeked at the window and leaned close to hear and see what they were doing…

"Hey! Stop that! Mou, yameru!" he said as he poked Seto's raised eye brow. Seto laughed at his supposedly very kawaii childishness. I nearly threw up at his antics; I mean come on! How old does ho think he is? I looked at Seto; surely he must be only playing along?

But no…

He was really laughing!

What's going on? Doesn't he know that Ryou's acting like a spoiled brat (6)? How can he put up with Ryou? I never did that when we were-

Tears were once more starting to gather at the edge of my eyes. Why? Why is he doing this to me? Does he hate me? Why is he taking Seto away from me? Why is he stealing the only thing that matters to me?

I blinked back the tears and the pain; no, not yet. I couldn't cry just yet. I braced myself as I looked into the living the room window. Ryou was sitting on his lap. Seto was too close… way too close for my liking. Judging by Ryou's expression, he just realized this too.

Seto whispered something I wasn't able to catch. Ryou mumbled back something incoherent… and then, Seto moved his head slightly and I could hear Ryou say, "Se- Set- Seto, n-n-noo…"

I couldn't quite comprehend what Seto said, but I had an idea. Seto pulled back and he stared at Ryou, eyes moving from Ryou's lips to his doe brown eyes. "Ryou, there's something I need to tell you."

Ryou looked scared, explaining Seto's next words." "No, don't be scared of me, I won't hurt you, I swear," I tell him as I give his trembling hand a squeeze of comfort. "I promise I won't do whatever he does."

My heart was thumping hard against my chest. Is Seto going to tell him… that?

"I… Seto- chan, I, I'm not ready for this yet… I still…"he trailed off. His eyes were downcast and I could tell that he was very confused. Seto cupped his chin in his hand. He ran one hand through his milky silver hair. Ryou's face showed unmistakable and unmaskable fear… fear of being too intimate. It was getting hard for me to breathe. Was Seto serious about this? About him? No, he can't…he can't be… Seto loves me… SETO LOVES ME!!! Not Ryou…

"You don't have to say or do anything. I just want you to know that I care for you."

"Seto, I-" Seto cut him off, silencing him as he put his thumb over Ryou's lips. "You don't have to say you love me… I love you, Ryou Bakura."

My blood ran cold at the sight before me.

No…

It can't be…

Eyes wide and full of tears, I bit my lower lip, preventing any cry of pain as my one and only love… my life… as he… he… NO! I can't say, it, I can't think about it…I …I … just can't! No No No NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!!!

I couldn't take it anymore! I closed my eyes, finally allowing my hidden feelings to cascade down my face. I slouched down as I clearly heard moans coming form the inside. Oh gods, no… Seto….

I started to run, away from the horrible scene, away from that apartment window, away from Ryou,… away from

From

From

Seto…

I stumbled as I turned at a corner, making people stare at me. I stood up and continued running, ignoring the pain in my left foot… if only I could ignore the pain in my heart… I tried to shake away what I saw in his house. How dare he?!

I ran, never knowing where I was going, until I almost fell into a pool of water. I had unconsciously arrived to a park with a man- made lake. I looked at my reflection and drooped (7) down on the bank. I continued to cry. Seto loves me! Only me! I closed my blurry orbs…

Ryou…

I growl. That bastard (8)! How dare you take Seto away from me! You don't deserve him! You don't deserve his love.

I opened my eyes and looked back at the clear water. Instead of seeing hurt in them, I saw fire. Instead of seeing pain I saw…

I saw…

Anger…

Determination

Thirst

Thirst for…

Revenge

I will take back Seto. If I have to kill you I will. I will get him back, I swear I would. And you know something Ryou?

I never break my word.

Gale: time for the author's confusing notes!

1 I found out in the site, Janime that Ryou does live in an apartment complex… I kinda forgot to tell Yume when she was writing this so… forgive the confusing setting ok? I tried very hard to correct this even though some slip ups still remain… (sighs) how MG (mystery guy) managed to follow Seto w/o him noticing is beyond my comprehension….

2 I forgot to mention this earlier; it's true that Ry's apartment number is 601…

3 you may have noticed already that I like putting 'little voices' inside their heads… it's something I learned in Values Ed… the different kinds of consciences… yeah, that and I'm a psycho….

4 second time I've used it!!!! Weeeee!!!

5 have you guys guessed who this MG is? Isn't it obvious? I know of only one character in YuGiOh who calls him that… nyehehehehe!!!!

6 hmm… as much as I love you MG, I still can't get over the fact that I made you say that Ry's a spoiled brat… he's not!!!! I wuv Wyou!!!

7 drooped as droop… not drop… yeah

8 am I making too much of these? Oh well… Ryou is not a bastard… just for the record… MG, as much as I love you, I'm going to make you pay dearly for saying that! Mwuahahahaha!!! Fear me for I am the authoress!!!!

Yume: I need a brake!!!

Aya: erm, Yume? I think something's wrong with hikari…

Gale: O.O

Yako: hehehehe!!!!

Yume: Yako! What did you do?!

Gale: O.O

Aya: I thnk she's petrified… (pokes Gale with stick)

Gale: (gets pokes by stick) O.O

Aya: I'm thinking that we need to de- petrify her… wait, is there even such a bloody word?

Ryou: someone British in here?

Bakura: no, Ryou babe(burries head in Ryou's soft hair)hmm… strawberry vodka with a slight touch of vanilla! Oh Ryou baby you smell soo good… tell me, hon, do you taste as good as your enticing aroma? My sweatheart, oh darling!!! I can't live without your touches, my love! How I crave it when your skin touches mine…(Bakura says this while uhm, cressing various…'unmentionables' in a PG-13 fic) oh, how I want you, how I need you, how I uhh…uhm… ahh… uh… Oh RA!!! You're sooo… uhh… gooood… Ryou honey… oh Ryou… more… MORE! MORE!!! YES!!! YES!!! Uhhh… AHHhHH!!! Ryou… RYOUUUU!!!!

Ryou: (struggles out of Bakura's grasp) eww… Bakura no hentai!!!!

Bakura: but… I thought you l-loved me… don't you love me anymore? (gives Ryou 'the Look')

Ryou: Oh, Kura! Of couse I love you! (glomps Bakura and whispers something I his ear, making our fave tomb robber blush… and clutch his uh… crotch)

Bakura: you are soooo evil!!!! Whoever called you innocent must have been blind… and deaf… (smirks) I like it!!! So, wanna try a new position, hikari?

Ryou: (blushes a virgin pink) you are such a hornball, Bakura…

Bakura: I know… and you like me for that…

Ryou: no…

Bakura: no?

Ryou: I love you for it…

Gale: O.o o.O O.O o.o… Gu- guys? As much as I love you both, Get a room!

Aya: yesh!!! It's a success!!! The curse has been lifted!!! Thanks Ry, Kura!

Yami: (suddenly pops out of nowhere) geez Tomb Robber, she's right, go get a room… you're polluting our minds with you urk-yness…

Yume: erm… urk-yness? Does Yami talk that way? And isn't your name Atemu? And is there really such a word as urk-yness?

Yako: we might never know… woird…

DsGirls: No owning, no sueing…

Yami the real Kaiba: and no shoe stealing!!! At least that one made sense…

Gale: my shoe!!!!! My other shoe!!!!! My pair of shoes!!! (cries histerically)

Aya: don't worry, I'm pretty sure your "always- out- of- the- country- to- work- in- the- middle- east- for- money- 'cause- it's- for- your- own- good" father will buy another one just like it…

Yume: erm, Gale? If you don't mind telling us… who is your father?

Gale: you don't wanna know…

Yako: says who?

???????: says me, Yako- boy…

All: (turn to the mysterious voice and gasp)

Gale: guys? Meet my dad

All: no way!

Gale: Pegasus!!! (hugs dad) hey dad!!!

Pegasus: hmm… I missed you too… now where is that Yugi-boy and Kaiba-boy? We still have a duel to settle you know…

Gale: oh, they'll be here, don't worry dad…

Yako: now I know where she gets the red wine

Yume: and the Funny Bunny comics…

Aya: and where she got her eyes… (shivers) uhh… scary… anyway, moving on… here's the thankies list!!!

which will be in a few chapters... soon 'cause we're sooooooooooooo (times infinity squared) lazy!!!!!

anyway,you guys still receive the complete YuGiOh cast Christmas party plushie set! It has all the YuGiOh characters, each with their own adorable customized costumes!!! A big box of holiday presents, one instant present maker: just write your adored present, put it through the slot, push the shiny red button and presto! You have your desired gift for whatever occasion you're celebrating! One very cute, almost very real and almost very original Ryou Bakura clone! You can brush his hair, undress him everywhere-

Ryou: that sounds like Barbie…

Aya: (smirks) as I was saying, you can pet him, kiss him, do absolutely anything to and with (snickers) him…

Yume: that's all?

Yako: you sound like a fucking salesperson!

Aya: only difference is that I'm a fucking spirit…

Yume: so that makes you a fucking sales spirit!!! Yehey!!!

Yako: (gasp) you cursed!

Yume: yeah, so?

Yako: the world is coming to an end!!!! Noooooooo!!!!

Dsgirls: …

Yami the real Kaiba: we don't get paid enough for this…

DsGirl Jeca: actually we don't get paid at all

DsGirl Mira: oh the insanity… please save us

Yugi: (blinks soooooooo times infinity squared cutely) R and R minna…

Authoreseseeseseses: Yugi!!!!! Kawaiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!! (glomps Yugi)

Yami: hey!!! hands off MY PROPERTY!!!!!

All: Merry Christmas minna!!!! Ja ne!!!!


	11. Sunshine After The Rain

Title: Destiny As We Make It

Summary: Shounen-ai/yaoi so for those who don't like this, please don't read and don't waste your time. Ryou Bakura is in love with his Yami but his other half just won't show his true emotions. Hurt and confused, Ryou becomes a sight for another's eyes… and when the unexpected happens, Bakura has to decide what to do: leave his beloved hikari and let him live… or stay with Ryou and risk loosing his tenshi. What is he (Bakura) going to do now that he knows that someone can and might really help his beloved? Will he be willing to give up his happiness for Ryou's safety? And will he be able to accept these "weak" feelings he feel for this certain mortal in the first place? And what about Ryou? Will he ever be able to forgive Bakura?

Chapter11: Sunshine After the Rain

Edited Version

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Normal POV

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sunlight filtered through the slightly opened window, making the light- haired boy lying on the bed stir. He groaned; the throbbing pain in his temples was far from gone. It had been exactly like this every morning since that night… head still pounding, stomach still churning and body completely weak. He tried to lift his head but the futile act was in vain, only causing him to have a bump on the already- too- painful- to- bear- headache that he had. He bit back an agonized moan, fearful that he might wake up-

"You awake?"

Too late. He slowly raised his hand and in an instant, it was being held by two slightly larger, rougher hands… hands as pale as death… almost just like his. He opened his sleepy eyes, only to find another set of worn-out eyes just like his, staring at him very keenly. He smiled at his weary spectator, sitting beside his bed. "Yeah," he finally answered, smiling again as he did so, making the other melt into a puddle of goop.

"You okay?" the other one croaked out, his voice breaking. Obviously, the lack of sleep was getting to him… as was the lack of food…

"Yeah…"

Look," the older one started, "Ry, I'm sorry…"

"Bakura-sama, there's no need to apologize to me," the one in the bed assured Bakura. "It's okay now," he added quietly.

"Ryou,… I'm …I'm sorry okay? I… I'll try to be… to be… to be better than this… I really really-" he was silenced by Ryou when the hikari put a slender finger to the darker one's lips.

"I said no need 'Kura… I've already forgiven you."

"But yadonushi-"

"I've already forgotten about it," he stated, as he shifted a bit to face his yami.

Ryou closed his eyes as more sunlight peeked into the room. Bakura, sensing his koi's discomfort, got up and stretched his sleeping limbs, yawning cutely (5) all the while. He decided that he indeed needed some rest… but he couldn't leave his little tenshi alone. "N- no sleep again tonight, I guess," he murmured groggily to himself as he crossed the now half-lit room to close the window. He decided against it at the last minute though, and simply settled for pulling the curtains together to block the sunlight. He made his way back to the bedside, swaying unsteadily on his feet.

"Better?" he asked the yawning tenshi.

"Yes,… thanks Kura," said Ryou as he was opening his wide brown eyes.

Silence

"Ryou, get some sleep… you need to rest," ordered Bakura as Ryou tried to sit up right. Ryou merely pouted at him.

"But I don't need rest," protested the stubborn hikari stifling a yawn. "I'm fine now, see?" and to prove what he said he tried to stand up, only to make himself fall back down on the bed. He winced, and Bakura just smirked at him.

"You are still too weak to do anything, yadonushi," Bakura said as he patted Ryou's head.

"Am not," argued the ever so willful Ryou.

"Are too," retorted the ex- tomb robber.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"You' re sooooo mean," said the tenshi as he poked his yami's chest. Bakura just smiled and shook his head.

"It's for your own good."

"I know."

Yes, ever since the incident happened, this has always been the situation in the Bakura household. The previously evil yami of the Sennen Ring was now taking care of his newly found koi. Ryou was surprised, to say the least at first, but he grew delighted as time passed. Bakura didn't hit him anymore; on the contrary, his yami pampered him in everyway possible. Ryou loved the sudden change of his darker half's heart but even though he wouldn't admit it out loud, he missed the old Bakura…

The real Bakura

The sadistic Bakura

The I'll- beat- the- hell- out- of- you- you- punk Bakura

His Bakura…

_I think I may be a masochist…_ Ryou thought as he once more satred at his other half

"So… get some rest," his yami said as he leaned down, "you need to get your strength back, love," and kissed his lighter half's cheek, hands entangling themselves on his silky white hair. Ryou blushed, making the spirit smile more.

"Bakuraaaaa," moaned the hikari as said yami kissed his way down his koi's neck. Bakura bit at Ryou's neck, just below his ear, placing a small love bite there. He nipped at the flesh hard, making the sweet sour blood trickle out. He licked at the wound, savoring his tenshi's special taste, making the boy beneath him mewl out for more. He licked the cut clean; sucking and nipping to his hearts content while his frail lover moan some more, responding to every single one of his yami's administrations. Bakura yearned for more… he loved every moment of their contact, skin on skin…

Bakura broke away, all too suddenly. Ryou let out a disappointed groan, wanting nothing else but to taste his dark lover, craving nothing else but to continue. He has been dreaming of this… he has been wanting this for kami knows how long… and the tenshi knew that his other half has too,… but why stop now?

Feeling Ryou's frustration, Bakura whispered to his ear, "We should wait… you're not strong enough, I… I might hurt you…"

"But Kuraaa… I've been waiting for this," Ryou answered back.

Bakura smiled.

His hikari was ready.

At least mentally and emotionally ready.

"No, not yet Ry," he held him closer, "we can't just yet. You'll have to be more patient koi," he whispered as he kissed Ryou's ear, his expert tongue tracing every curve, making Ryou gasp and moan. He mentally smiled at his little Ryou. He tastes and sounds beautiful!

He bit Ryou's earlobe, making the boy mewl even louder… making the boy hunger for more. 'Yes,' he thought, 'moan for me my beautiful hikari!' he bit Ryou harder, causing him to arch his pack in pleasurable pain. Bakura wanted more… so much more… but he couldn't… just yet…

Not yet…

But soon…

Bakura pulled back. Ryou, although still a bit confused, knew that his beloved yami was doing it for him, whatever it was. He smiled nonetheless, and put on this gesture all the love he had for his Bakura (1). He cupped his yami's exquisite face with his tiny effeminate hands. Bakura did nothing but sit there, watching his light, dumbstruck at Ryou's sudden actions. Ryou lifted himself and seated his body next to Bakura, making the said astonished spirit blink a few times. He leaned in and captured his soul mate's lips with his, placing a chaste kiss on his dark lover's lips.

Bakura realized the action just as Ryou was pulling away, and quickly put his arms around his hikari, deepening the kiss…

Tongues lashing out at each other, they battled for dominance. Ryou wasn't about to give up but Bakura had the upper hand… he always has the upper hand. Needless to say, Bakura won; he slid his needy tongue inside Ryou's awaiting mouth, licking the boy's cavern, tasting, memorizing everything that Ryou had to offer… he felt so good; kissing his light felt so right (2)…

Ryou…

His Hikari…

His aibou

His light…

His soulmate…

His…

Air became a great issue and the two parted reluctantly. Bakura looked at his little koi, melting under the loving gaze his Ryou was giving him. Not knowing what else there was to do; he hugged Ryou, pulling him, drawing him closer. Bakura buried his nose in his lover's bushy, semi- tamed hair, inhaling his pleasing aroma (3). "I love you, Ry."

Ryou was blushing – hard. He never expected Bakura's actions. Sure, he has been fantasizing about him… but to actually have Bakura do it was almost… almost…

Almost impossible…

Almost unattainable…

Almost…

The tenshi smiled, though. He leaned in closer and murmured into Bakura's ear… "I love you, too, Bakura…"

Bakura smiled and sighed. He was very relieved to hear Ryou say it. The thought has been bothering him- that Ryou loved that Ra- damned Kaiba, not him. But his fears were somehow diminished by his light just now. Knowing that Ryou loved him was the happiest thought, the happiest piece of information his cerebrial cortex has ever processed in his very prolonged life (4) on earth. He praised the gods above for his fortune. And when he thought things couldn't get any better, he felt the slow, regular breathing of his little light. He smiled… he seemed to be doing that often, now that he and Ryou were together… he yawned, and then laid next to his hikari as he felt sleep nagging at his conscious… "Yes, sleep's good," was his last thought before he slumped down beside Ryou and joined him in a very peaceful slumber…

Unaware that in a not so far away mansion, something of a very important, albeit distant, relevance to them was happening…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

1 Whoa! Ryou's getting possessive!

2 uh, I didn't know how that got there! I'm telling you! I seriously don't know!

3 so what? I ran out of synonymous words! Waaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!

4 I've always wanted to say that… but no… the silly part of my head that always says I- can't- do- this- because- blah- blah- blah said I couldn't do so because people would have laughed at me…. Nyeh!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yami: short chapter, ne aibou?

Yugi: yes, Yami… (blinks cutely) ne yami?

Yami: yes aibou?

Yugi: what are we doing here? (cocks head to the side, looking very cute)

Yami: we're going to be in the next chapter, aibou…

Yugi: really? (smiles cutely) sugoi!

Yami: and the nice yamis of the authoresseseeses told me that they'd like us to be here to help them today… seeing as Gale and Yume are sugar high today…

Yako: (enters the room with the others trailing behind him) oi! How are you two doin' there? You still not tired from all the entertaining work?

Yami: we're doing fine… er, how are Yume and Gale?

Gale: oh lookie! I see Seto! (is pointing at a brown lump on the ground)

Yume: where? Where?

Gale: there (points at the small humph, which is now moving) come here boy! (the brown humph raises its head and opens its surprisingly crystal blue eyes) good puppy! (the puppy comes and licks Gale's hand) nice puppy!

Aya: uh, where d'you get the runt?

Gale: none of your dog gone business! Isn't that right, Seto-P?

Yume: Seto- P?

Gale: well, I got the idea from Akane, I mean she calls Ryoga P-Chan, as in small pig, right? So, I'm calling him Seto-P as in small Seto… coz he looks like Seto so much! (hugs the puppy) kawaii!

Yako: er, Gale? I don't wanna burst your bubble but that pup's a girl…

All: what?

Yako: yeah, see? (lifts puppy for everyone to see her… uhm… unmentionables)

Gale: oh…

Yume: gonna change her name?

Gale: nope! Seto- P stays!

Seto: (mysteriously pops out of nowhere) someone called me?

Bakura: (growls)

Ryou: relax Kura…

Bakura: (puts arms around Ryou possesively)

Otogi (or dice- boy Duke): what's this do man? (sprays some on Bakura)

Bakura: (suddenly turns into a chibi) Wyou? Wat happen?

Ryou: (picks up Bakura) nothing Kura…

C.Bakura: (sees Seto) Wyou!

Ryou: yes Bakura?

C.Bakura: (hugs Ryou) mine! Wyou mine! Me no share him! (growls at Seto)

Ryou: (blushes)

Gale: O.O

All: merry Christmas minna!

Seto-P: bark bark!

Gale: we would like to thank:

ladywolf(Terri: Weeeee! it was sooo kwul talking to you! nyahahahah! hope you liked those pics! we wuvs wyou! happy new year dear!

Tashi-chan: you weviewd! and yes you are right! I'll be sending your gift in a while... wuv wyou! merry christmas and a happy new year! (huggles you)

DeathxStar: (hugs you) yesh! me ish shure I would wike to hugs d lyf out of ya! even if you're a guy! yesh! yous have updated! me now goes there to weads it! (goes there and reads it) (comes back here to type) Ry is Baku's princess! mwuahahaha!

Aya: Only those guys up there reviewed? aw... where'd everyone go?

Gale: anyway, here's your gift minna! just go to your inboxes and you'll see something there... for those who don't post their e mail, tell me youe addresses and i'll send you some goodies, for real this time!

all: merry christmas and a happy new year everyone!


	12. Don't You Love Me Anymore? Part1

Title: Destiny As We Make It

Summary: Shounen-ai/yaoi so for those who don't like this, please don't read and don't waste your time. Ryou Bakura is in love with his Yami but his other half just won't show his true emotions. Hurt and confused, Ryou becomes a sight for another's eyes… and when the unexpected happens, Bakura has to decide what to do: leave his beloved hikari and let him live… or stay with Ryou and risk loosing his tenshi. What is he (Bakura) going to do now that he knows that someone can and might really help his beloved? Will he be willing to give up his happiness for Ryou's safety? And will he be able to accept these "weak" feelings he feel for this certain mortal in the first place? And what about Ryou? Will he ever be able to forgive Bakura?

Chapter12: Don't You Love Me Anymore

Edited Version

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seto's POV

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was staring out of the wide windows of my office, looking out to the grayish blue skies that were threatening rain. I sighed as I ran a hand through my brown locks, still mentally debating my decision.

_Was it the right thing to do?_

_Was it the best thing to do?_

_Was it what I was supposed to do?_

_How about J-_

I was startled out of my thoughts as I heard a knock at my door. I chose to ignore it and instead focus on more important things… like Ryou…

_Ryou… _

"Oni-chan!"

_How long do I have to wait for you my love?_

"…"

_Bakura…_

"ONI-CHAN!"

_This is his entire fault! I silently screamed as I clenched my hands, thinking about the white- haired spirit that once resided inside the Sennen Ring. That bastard! If he really loves Ryou, then why did he hurt him? _

"…"

_Naze! I really do love Ryou… about as much as I loved J-_

"SETO ONI-CHAN!" I was jerked out of my thoughts as Mokuba suddenly jumped on my lap. I stared at him; already my anger was building up. Why did my little brother always enter when I'm in a bad mood?

"What!" I snapped at him, annoyed that he caught me unaware. He just looked at me with those wide, innocent, puppy-dog eyes… argh… already my building up anger was cooling down… very fast.

"What are you thinking about?" he purposely used those eyes on me, widening them very innocently. I can already tell that he wants something from me… or from the mall…

"It's none of your business, Mokuba," I slowly get the words out, fearful that my clever little brother might use that to his advantage… yes, The Seto Kaiba is afraid of his younger brother… and those dreaded chibi- eyes of his.

"Ryou… or him?" he whispered the last part, his expressions going from bubbly to dreadful. My eyes soften at that… Mokuba suffered from that too, eh? I guess Serenity didn't want anything to do with him after…

"I said it's none of business your squirt," I playfully scold him as I pick him up and set him on the other chair in front of my mahogany desk. "Now go before I-"

"Nee-chan… it's my business too…"

"Anou… I -…Shizuka… she broke up with me because of it you know…"

"I guess all I can say is sorry Mokuba… I didn't mean for you to-"

"Seto, it's okay. Besides, you are more important to me than anyone else… but that's not the point right now…" he looked at me uneasily.

"And can you tell me how in all the earth is that?" I raised my eyebrows at him as I noticed he was fidgeting… a lot.

I frowned at my little brother's antics.

Nothing ever made Mokuba this uneasy.

Nothing…

Nothing except…

Him…

"Mokie…"

"Nee-chan, he's here and he wants to see you…" he looked down, suddenly finding my Persian rug very interesting. I glare daggers at the door, as if blaming it for the sudden change of atmosphere.

"Nee-chan, he- he's not going to leave if you don't talk to him," Mokuba whispered from his seat. My glare increased tenfold.

"Seto! Lemme in, I know ya're in der' (1)," came the slightly muffled voice from outside the room.

If looks could kill, my door would have been six feet under by now.

"OI! Kaiba! Lemme in, we need ta talk!"

Forget six feet under; it would have been burning in hell right now…

"Go ahead, Mokuba," I quietly ordered my brother as I nudge him towards the other door at the other end of the room.

"Nee- chan?" he looked at me with those wide fearful eyes…

"I'll take care of him on my own…" I assured him as I pushed him farther towards the door. "Go…"

"Demo, Seto… I don't-"

"Open the fucking door, Kaiba! Damn it!"

"He's drunk! He's gonna get brutal-"

"The more reason for you to leave the two of us alone," I cut him, silencing him with one of my cold clammy hands.

"But Seto! I can't leave you alone with him… he might hurt you!" Mokuba desperately tried to change my mind with those eyes…

"It won't work Mokuba… I can take care of myself…" I say as I hug (2) him, pushing him to the other door. He looked up at me and I could see the fire in his eyes.

"If he hurts you in anyway… I swear I would hunt him down and personally slaughter him! "

I smirked weakly at my brother.

I guess I just didn't have all the strength I used to have… or the amount I needed to face him…

"Yeah, sure," I said as I close the door and locked it. One problem down…

"Kaiba! Open the damned door already!"

One more to go…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

1 uh… I dunno how he's supposed to talk… that's the only one accent I can't do while writing… oh, man! Somebody please help me with his accent! I just can't seem to get it right… That is if you guys know who he is already…

2 uh… I dunno how that came out… or where it came from… hehehe! Seto is very OOC in this fic…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gale: oh, joy… a cliffie… what an ending…

Aya: you don't seem to enthusiastic about it hikari…

Gale: don't make me start… damn school…

Yume: we're sorry for the short update… we promise to update more…

Yugi: when are we really gonna appear?

Yume: in a few chapters or so… coz right now, it's just MG and Seto flyin' duo!

Yako: that rhymed! I hate rhymes!

Aya: we would like to thank the following:

Saffron-Starlight: thankies! have I mentioned I like ur name? it's cool!

DeathxStar: yahoo! you liked my hug! (hugs you even more) here's the update! update yours as well ne?

Yourlilkittie: weee!hey kitte chan! how's ur yami doin? it was nice talking to ya, maybe we can talk again sometime? send me some email with love! nyahahhahaha! nope, yako isn't single... he's taken... sorry! nyahahahaha! joke! I like the way ur mind works, girl!

jazhira: thankies so much for reviweing! we appreciate it sooooo (times infinity squared) much! (hugs you) as for your yami, you and Aya and Yako will get along just well... o.O and for ur query... hmm... well, after being with Bakura for so long, Ryou kinda got used to the sadistic side of Bakura... so when he starts to show his other side, Ryou somewhat misses the Bakura he knows... pretty weird when you think about it… but to some, like me... it's just normal... sorry, no Yugi/Yami action yet, I promise in the next chapter! the chibi-spray? can you wait for one more chap? I kinda used it all on Bakura... he sooo kawaii as a chibi!

Tashi-chan: thankies for the hugs! (hugs you too) ur right! kura and ry are sooooo cute! thanks for always being there! we wuvs you! isn't that right guys?

Terri: weee! hope u don't mind me using your name... LOL! it was soooo fun talking to you too! have a very happy new year with Aden! all I can say to your question is that Bakura's going to do something stupid and most if not all of you are going to hate me for it...

Sorry but we don't have the gifts right now, maybe next chapter?

All: Ja ne minna! And oh yeah, Happy New Year, everyone!


	13. Don't You Love Me Anymore? Part2

Title: Destiny As We Make It

Summary: Shounen-ai/yaoi so for those who don't like this, please don't read and don't waste your time. Ryou Bakura is in love with his Yami but his other half just won't show his true emotions. Hurt and confused, Ryou becomes a sight for another's eyes… and when the unexpected happens, Bakura has to decide if he will let his hikari live and give him up… or risk losing him but let him stay? And when Bakura makes the biggest mistake ever, who will Ryou chose: Bakura or Seto? And who is this mystery guy and what is he planning? Pairings: BxR, SxMG, a little bit of YxYY and of course some SxR…

Chapter13: Don't You Love Me Anymore Part 2

Edited version

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seto's POV

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I glare daggers at the door as I opened it to reveal a very drunk blond. I sighed inwardly; knowing all too well that part of his state right now was probably my fault. He tipped over his feet as he made his way towards my desk. Already I could smell the booze he was drinking maybe just a few minutes ago.

"Sit down."

"I don't wanna sit down."

"Don't be a bitch," I said as I increased my glare tenfold. "Just sit down already."

"So now I'm a bitch!" He snorted and tried to return my glower. "Wha' happened ta 'mutt'? Ta 'puppy'?"

I bit my lip; wanting anything but to listen to his awaiting rant. I shook my head as I looked at him again. His messy hair was in an even messier state, his once clear and sparkling auburn eyes were now dull and bloodshot, he reeked of cheap (1) booze and street stench and he probably hasn't changed clothes for a whole week.

"What do you want?" I muttered, trying to change the topic.

"Ya love Ryou, don't ya?"

"It's none of your goddamned business." I scowl at his cocky expression, getting irked for the fact that he had the guts to even come here and confront me after what he did.

"It's my friggin business too, yanno!"

"We're not together anymore, you should know that."

"I still love ya Seto."

"No… you don't"

"_Yes I do."_

I shook my head again. It was already difficult dealing with him sober… it was even harder dealing with him drunk.

"We're over…"

"No we're not! We could start ol ova Seto!"

My anger was building up again.

Why did he have to say the worst things at the wrong times?

"No… we're over. Can't you get that through your thick skull!"

"No I can't! We can't be over Seto! If you'd just let me explain… I still love-"

"NO YOU DON'T! I am so sick and tired of always hearing you say that! You don't love me! You never did! The only thing you wanted from me was my money!"

He stopped and stared at me for a moment.

I hadn't meant to say that.

But I was teetering n the edge of an emotional breakdown, what did you expect me to do?

"That's not true Kaiba, and ya know it!"

"Oh yeah? Then why in hell did you fuckin' cheat on me! Wasn't I a good enough fuck for you!" I retorted, nearly falling over the edge.

His eyes narrowed at me… and I never saw the slap coming for my face. I held my cheek as I glared at him… he wasn't done yet.

"That's not true! I neva cheated on ya! You're da one's who cheatin' on me!" He talked back, slamming his hands on the front of my table, making the pens clatter and fall to the floor.

I snorted at what he said. I never, in our short- lived relationship, ever cheated on him!

"What about Honda, then? And I never cheated on you when we were still together so don't try to blame this on me!" I growled angrily at him, letting my fury get the best of me. I slammed my own curled fists down on my table, making the papers that I was supposed to be signing flying through the air.

"Dat wid Honda was nothin'! And I'm talkin' 'bout Ryou!" He seethed at me, evil fire igniting in his orbs; something Bakura would have been proud of.

I unclenched my fists.

"Nothing! Goddamnit, that wasn't nothing! And I decided to be with him after we broke up! I never cheated on you because I fuckin' loved you too much!" I confessed bitterly; once again reopening the wounds he caused me.

I felt like blood was pouring out of them.

He stopped seething all at once, blinking at me like I had said the weirdest thing ever. I thought he was just going to pass out on my carpet, or maybe make me melt under his gaze… but …

"Seto, do ya still love me?"

This caught me unaware.

_Did I still love him?_

After all that we've been through?

After the he'll he put me through when he decided I wasn't good enough for him?

…

…

…

I looked at him again; for the first time noticing the hurt look on his face. I cursed inwardly; I'm a protégée (2), not some emotional expert. First his betrayal, then Ryou and his beatings, and now this? What's next, the fall of Kaiba Corporation?

I knew how to deal with work stress…

But I didn't know how to deal with this kind of stress.

"Get out."

_I couldn't deal with all of this in one moment._

"I won't"

"I said get out."

_I needed to think things through._

"No! you hafta answer me first Kaiba!"

_Damn!_

"Just get out."

_I needed to be alone; to think things through._

"But Seto-"

_I snapped._

"JUST GET THE HELL OUT OF MY OFFICE!" I bellowed as I got up and shoved him out the still ajar door. Hell, my staff could have heard everything but I didn't care. I had more things on my mind than the branches of Kaiba Corp. all over Japan.

"Seto! Fuck! Just quit bitchin' on me an' tell me if ya still love me!" he was whining now, nearly crying again. He banged his fists on the door, getting hysterical.

_I hate it when he cries._

_Especially, if it was because of me._

"Seto! Damn it, let me in! I still wanna talk to ya!" He was still beating at my door; his shrill voice pierced through the silence of my office, making me fall on my kness.

"Just go…"

"I can't! I still… I still… love-"

"No you don't love me… you wouldn't have cheated on me if you did."

Silence

I sighed deeply.

"Don't you love me anymore Seto?" His quiet voice echoed through my mind.

What now?

_Do I still love him?_

_After everything?_

_After he did that to me?_

…

…

…

_Yes_

_I still do… _

_Somehow, someway, deep down inside me, I know I did cheat on him – somewhat…_

_And that I was- and still am, in love with him…_

…

…

_But_

"N-" I couldn't bring myself to say it.

Because if I did, I would never be able to get take it back…

… Wait…

Take it back?

Why would I want to take it back?

_I still had Ryou…_

_Ryou…_

_Or _

_Him?_

_Ryou…_

But then why? Why can't I just tell it outright? Why can't I just say no?

_Am I… _

_Am I… _

_Am I afraid? _

_Afraid that once I let him go, I'll never get him back?_

_Afraid that I'll completely lose him?_

"Seto?" His voice sounded strained.

"N-" I started.

_Was I sure about this? _

_Was I really sure about this?_

"Seto… don't ya?" His voice was cracking now.

"No…" I weakly whispered, but loud enough for him to hear. "No… I don't anymore. Please just go…," I muttered in defeat as I rested my head on the doorknob.

"Please just go," I repeated, silently pleading him to go away… to leave me alone.

"You… Seto… Ya do-don't mean dat…"

I bit my lip.

"Yes… I do mean it."

Silence

"Sayonara, Kaiba."

I cringed at his tone.

It was…

It was…

It was…

Cold

_Cold as death._

He left.

MG's POV

I froze at the spot as Seto told me he meant everything. I wanted to cry, but I knew this neither the time nor place to do that…

I clenched my fists…

I bowed my head, allowing my anger to surface…

"Sayonara, Kaiba." I quietly _warn_ him as I left the building.

It was pouring outside…

Yes, _WARN_ him…

So he doesn't want me anymore does he?

What gives him the right to throw me away like that?

I narrow my eyes as familiar sensation crept through my throat.

Seto didn't love me anymore…

Seto didn't care for me anymore…

I wasn't his koi anymore…

Ryou

It was Ryou now…

It was all Ryou now…

Tears were pooling at he brim of my eyes…

I ran…

Where am I supposed to go now? At the distance, I saw the Kame Game shop…

Yugi…

My best bud…

He'd help me…

I ran as fast as I could towards the shop.

Yugi's POV

It was already nine in the evening and I still was up to my nose buried in homework. Those stupid teachers were seriously trying to kill us! Specially technical writing!

I sigh in frustration as I tried to make an abstract for the technical composition, "Laser: Boon or Bane." (3)

/Having troubles aibou/

/Uh-huh…/ I turned back to my work.

/Maybe I can help you with that/

/I doubt it Yami… they didn't teach you how to make abstracts and thesis when you were pharaoh in Egypt/

/Fair point/

/Lucky you…/

I then received a mental smirk coming from my Yami. I shook my head as I stuck my tongue at him mentally.

/What are you doing in there anyway/

/Making dinner what else/

/Oh… I-/

My thoughts got interrupted as the chimes tinkled, announcing a customer.

"Good evening, what can I do for-" I looked up after placing my pen back on the table top and was surprised to see…

"Kami!" I yelled in surprise I saw my best friend standing there by the door, eyes red and puffy, clothes and hair drenched with the cold salty rain.

He was crying again.

And I only have a vague idea why…

"What happened?" I ask him as jump from my seat to take him and drag him to the kitchen. When yami saw us, he was quite surprised.

"What happened to you?" Yami asked him as I set him down on a chair, wrapping his shivering body in a towel.

/Yami, can you get me some hot tea/

/Sure aibou… but what's going on/

/I don't know yet… but I think it has something to do Seto/

Yami snorted and got working on that tea. I returned my attention to the blond in front of me.

"What happened to you?" I ask him as I got another towel to wrap around his mop of hair.

"Se- Se- Seto doesn't love me anymore… Yuge…" he wailed as he clung to my shoulder.

"But I thought you two were over?" I smile gently at him as I put a hand behind his back.

This though was certainly the worst thing to say.

"Yes, but I still love him!" He cried even harder after that simple statement. I frowned; I never knew the reason of their breakup. I only knew it involved Honda but that's all there is. Only the three of them know what happened.

/Yugi/

/Yes Yami/

/Did I hear right/

/Yes Yami…/

/…/

/…/

/Yugi/

/Hai, Yami/

/I think Seto has some explaining to do/

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

1 trust Seto to always know if something is cheap or not (shakes head) geez… I wish I had his _keen_ sense of smell…

2 so I've heard that our favorite CEO is a protégée… hmmm… maybe I should make him do all my technical writing problems.

3 grr… technical writing just sucks the creativity out of people doesn't it? So I have decided to take the liberty of bashing it with the help of Yugi… oh you haven't seen the bashing part yet though… and not only Yugi would be helping me…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yume: it's about time you wrote the next part, Gale!

Gale: sorry! I have been sulking my butt off coz my computer lost everything in it! (sniff sniff)

Yume: everything?

Gale: EVERYTHING!

Yako: so what the hell is 'everything' that you lost?

Gale: my yaoi pics of YuGiOh, Beyblade and Gundam Wing... and then some…

Aya: And of course all the other chaps of Destiny…

Yume: oh… pity on you… (pats Gale's head)

Yako: (raises eyebrow) you probably deserved it anyway…

Aya: shut up…

Gale: well, see you guys in a few…


	14. Confront the Inevitable

Title: Destiny As We Make It

Summary: Shounen-ai/yaoi so for those who don't like this, please don't read and don't waste your time. Ryou Bakura is in love with his Yami but his other half just won't show his true emotions. Hurt and confused, Ryou becomes a sight for another's eyes… and when the unexpected happens, Bakura has to decide if he will let his hikari live and give him up… or risk losing him but let him stay? And when Bakura makes the biggest mistake ever, who will Ryou chose: Bakura or Seto? And who is this mystery guy and what is he planning? Pairings: BxR, SxMG, a little bit of YxYY and of course some SxR…

Chapter14: Confront The Inevitable

Edited Version

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gale: Time for some Author's notes!

Yume: Sorry if we haven't updated in like a millennia…

Gale: let's start, then, ne?

Yume: sure! DS Girls!

Ds Girl Jeca: we don't own Yugioh!

Ds Girl Mira: so you don't have to sue us!

Yami the Real Kaiba Laura: Laura? Who's Laura? My name's Yami the Real Kaiba, not Yami the Real Kaiba-

Authoresses: SHUT UP!

Aya: (in a monotone voice) enjoy the fic…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yami's POV

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yes, but I still love him!" He cried even harder after that simple statement. I frowned and so did Yugi.

/I never knew the reason of their breakup. I only knew it involved Honda… but that's all there is. Only the three of them know what happened./ My hikari's thoughts rang through our link. Yes, the three had some problems, which caused their split up… but none of them ever told us what really happened. But whatever took place between them, I'm pretty sure that it was Seto's fault, and not my friend's.

/Yugi/

/Yes Yami/

/Did I hear right/

/Yes Yami…/

/…/

/…/

/Yugi/

/Hai, Yami/

/I think Seto has some explaining to do/ I said-thought as I took a jacket from the coat rack and went into the kitchen, upon deciding it was best to leave by the back door, so he won't see me leave. Seto was going to have a piece of my mind… and there was no way was I going to let that arrogant fool toy with both of friends' hearts…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What do you think you are doing!" Demanded a very angry looking Seto Kaiba as I forced my entry into his office. He looked pissed off and his voice suggested that he has been crying for at least sometime now.

I snorted at his pitiful voice. He was obviously so shaken up by his encounter with my friend moments ago…. That he failed to notice that I was even angrier than he was.

"What do YOU think you are doing to my friends? Haven't had you had enough by breaking up with --- and crushing his heart! Now you want to play with Ryou's heart and mortify him too? What abou-"

"Stop talking like you know everything! --- and I were long over and Ryou-" he quickly defended himself, his eyes narrowing into dangerous slits, veins popping from his temples. I have never seen him this mad before… and try as I might to deny it; it unnerved me.

But I was not about to back out from this…

Oh no…

"Ryou is Bakura's lover! How dare yo-"

"Ryou IS MINE! Bakura was maltreating him!"

"Bakura LOVES Ryou!"

"LOVE! Loves Ryou! You don't… you WOULDN'T know how much pain that crazy old thief's been putting him through! LOVE! HA!"

I paused at that; not believing what I just heard. The tomb robber was maltreating his light? That can't be right… he stopped long ago… hadn't he?

But what if…

"You… You just don't know how much Ryou loves Bakura… you don't know how much they care for each other!" I shout at him, still at the point of denial… still trying to convince Seto (and possibly myself) that Bakura had indeed stopped abusing Ryou… that Seto couldn't be telling the truth… Bakura would never repeat… he wouldn't dare do it all again… he wasn't stupid…

Seto stared at me with those piercing blue eyes of his for the longest time, as if studying and reading my thoughts. I glared back at him, not able to take the eerie silence and the look he was giving me…

"If Bakura loves Ryou, he wouldn't have had hurt him," he broke the icy stillness in the air with a very calm voice.

It was too calm for my liking though.

"If you love ---, you wouldn't have had left him either," I retorted, trying to use a tone level with his. I looked into his eyes, trying to draw out the answers to the questions I have yet to ask him…

_But there was none._

His eyes… they were different from a few moments ago, when we were still yelling our throats out at each other… they were nothing but this just a few seconds ago…

They weren't…

Weren't…

Weren't… _dead._

They weren't as lifeless and dull, unlike this. This wasn't Kaiba…

"I love Ryou now… " he stated, eyes still unmoving and unresponsive.

I flinched at his cold demeanor.

"If you really love him, you have to understand that he's not going to be happy with you. He'll be happier with Bakura…" I trail off I he hung his head low, his chocolate locks hiding cold orbs.

He snorted.

"Do you think Ryou's happy when Bakura beats the crap out him?"

I frowned.

Why was Kaiba so bent up on saying that the tomb robber is still beating up his hikari?

_Maybe he still is…_

But he's changed!

_What if he has not?_

Then Seto's right…

_Demo… what about ---? Seto Can't be right…_

"Do you think Bakura's still hurting Ryou? I know he stopped long ago!" I said in a most challenging voice, still debating upon what was the truth.

"He's better off without that bastard of yami he has," he all but sneered at me, lifting his head up and making eye contact with me. "Not unlike --- is better off with that Honda!" he spat in despair as he sank in his velvety chair. I raised my eyebrows in wonder.

Now he's opening up?

_What if he's not?_

Then I'm just going to take my chances…

"Say, Kaiba? You never told us what really went on between the three of you-"

He turned his sharply to me and glared… like his life depended on it or something. I shivered under his gaze.

It was scary…

Really scary…

"Don't tell he hasn't told you yet?" he all but snorted the phrase out, turning to me as he did so. His eyes were shining with something I couldn't quite comprehend… and when he spoke, his voice cracked uncharacteristically, making him sound like he was about to cry again.

"Maybe it's time to tell someone," was what he murmured before I got the shock of my very prolonged life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gale: and cut! Next chapter: Chapter15: Stories of the Past 1

Yume: sorry for the short update folks… I know it's really irritating to wait, but we're both kinda up to our necks right now… and even though they already have some chapters typed up, they're that busy to even take a break and actually post it on the net…

Yako: yeah.. so whatever…

Aya: review minna!


	15. Stories of the Past Part1

Title: Destiny As We Make It

Summary: Shounen-ai/yaoi so for those who don't like this, please don't read and don't waste your time. Ryou Bakura is in love with his Yami but his other half just won't show his true emotions. Hurt and confused, Ryou becomes a sight for another's eyes… and when the unexpected happens, Bakura has to decide if he will let his hikari live and give him up… or risk losing him but let him stay? And when Bakura makes the biggest mistake ever, who will Ryou chose: Bakura or Seto? And who is this mystery guy and what is he planning? Pairings: BxR, SxMG, a little bit of YxYY and of course some SxR…

Chapter15: Stories of the Past Part1

Edited Version

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yume: Oh wow!

Gale: we haven't updated in century!

Aya: well, that's better than a millennium… unlike last chapter's…

Yami the RealKaiba: … (snort)

Gale: I just want to comment… why is your name "Yami the Real Kaiba"? I mean, Yami is the pharaoh, right? How can he be the real Kaiba… when the real Kaiba isn't even his cousin, Seth the High Priest?

Aya: well, maybe because the real Kaiba here is the oh- so- dead Gozaburo, and his oh- so- dead- and- in- a- computer- son Noa…

Yume: AHHHHH! Don't say that!

Yako: why not hikari?

Yume: you're spoiling the show for those who don't know who Noa is yet!

All: O.O…

GalE: uh… can you please point out to me the connection of this nonsense babble to the new chapter?

Yume: hmmm…

Yako: translated, that means: "I don't know how to point it out 'cause I don't know why we're even this thing…"

Aya: (shakes head) you guys are a bunch of moronic fools

Gale: why thanks for the complement, dearest yami! I always knew you cared for me!

Aya: O……O let's just start the chapter…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seto's POV

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Maybe it's time to tell someone," I whispered to no one in particular, and I wasn't sure if Yami heard me or not.

_Like I cared if he did_

"Cousin?" He asked, and I turned to him, mock curiosity encrypted in my saddened features. Cousin? Now he wants to call me family… after siding up with that filthy bitch and his man whore!

_Fat chance pharaoh!_

"Seto… what happened?" His crimson eyes shined in the dark, all the more making them prominent. He frowned at me, and I just stared back at him. There was nothing else said between the two of us, no exchange of the usual insults, no harsh glaring contests were held… just unnerving the silence echoed in the room.

"What do you want to know, anyway?" I asked him, breaking the choking stillness of the air surrounding us. I internally groaned when my voice cracked; I was so sure that I sounded horrible, as if I hadn't had sleep for weeks…

… _Which in some sense would be true…_

He sighed deeply, and I forced to remember that he indeed was my cousin, both biologically and adoptive, in a sense. If I wasn't in such a predicament as now, I knew I would have burst out laughing…

… _If only I wasn't… _

"I want to know everything, Seto," he finally faced me, eyes wide with that familiar look of thirst for the truth. I didn't want to tell him what really happened; I promised --- I wouldn't tell his friends, but…

"Everything? Are you sure you want that?" I challenge the pharaoh, my eyes narrowing into slits. I was trying to scare him to just giving up on the subject… I know I owe --- his friends trust, at the least… for all that he's done for me.

_After all…_

Yami's eyes never left mine as he affirmed that he indeed needed to know everything that happened between the three of us. I sighed; I knew I wouldn't be able to intimidate him into going away, but you can't blame a guy for trying.

"Alright, but I want to make things clear that I'm not telling this to you because I consider you as a friend… but let's just say the blood is thicker than water, whatever the consequences might be," I say I eased my glare on him, and I saw him visibly relax as I started my story…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

FLASHBACK

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gale: and that's it for this chapter!

Aya: HUUUWHHHATTTT!

Yume: that's it? That is all you have come up with all the time I gave you to make the next chapter!

Yako: (raises eyebrow) wowie… three pages… this has got to be the loooongest one yet!

Gale: hey now, you guys! To answer your questions, weellll, first of all, I wanted to do another cliffie, like last time's. Second of all, I didn't have enough time, and besides, you didn't give me enough time to come up with this part, Yume. And third, this isn't my shortest one, 'coz if you would kindly look at the first chapter (all turn to first chapter) see? That only got 980 words, and this is like one thousand plus words!

Yako: fair point, but where have you been spending your time on? This flashback thing was so due months ago! If you would kindly check your schedule, you would see that you should be already on the ending part, the one where someone gets shot and-

Yume: (clamps a hand over Yako's mouth) yeahhheheheheh… you guys don't have to know the ending of this stuff yet, ne?

Gale: whatever…

Bakura: so, why does this story have to separate me and my hikari again?

Ryou: because yami, if we aren't separated, you would still beat me, and Seto will never find out his true feelings for you- know- who.

Bakura: Lord Moldyshorts? Or was it Voldyforts…? (scratches head)

Harry Potter: (suddenly appears out of nowhere) … O…O… uh… hi?

Gale: what are doing here? And it's Voldemort, Bakura

HP: I don't know… the last thing I know, I was kissing Cho, and then… poof, I was transported here!

Bakura: (raises eyebrow) you were kissing who?

HP: (suddenly blushes) I was kissing Cho Chang… under the mistletoe…

Bakura: mistletoe?

Ryou: oh, you know Kura, those stuff you helped me hang last Christmas? Remember those red balls with the funny shaped leaves?

Bakura: (gets an idea) oh… (insert evil laugh)

Ryou: I don't like the sound of that…

Gale: (laughs out loud) oh crimony! For the love of RA! What a bunch of crackpots…

HP: uh, since I'm already here, I would just like to say that Harry Potter and the Half- Blood Price would be out in your local bookstores on July 2005!

Yako: you done yet, scar- boy?

HP: uh… yes?

Yako: GOOD! (brings out the grim reaper's scythe and opens a portal back to Harry Potter book series) bye!

Seto: I'm getting out of here… I've got a company to run

Jou: fine! Go run your company, and leave me here all alone!

Honda: don't worry, I'm here for you! (is looking like an evil maniac)

Jou: (gets scared) Seto koi wait for me!


	16. Stories of the Past Part2

Title: Destiny As We Make It

Summary: Shounen-ai/yaoi so for those who don't like this, please don't read and don't waste your time. Ryou Bakura is in love with his Yami but his other half just won't show his true emotions. Hurt and confused, Ryou becomes a sight for another's eyes… and when the unexpected happens, Bakura has to decide if he will let his hikari live and give him up… or risk losing him but let him stay? And when Bakura makes the biggest mistake ever, who will Ryou chose: Bakura or Seto? And who is this mystery guy and what is he planning? Pairings: BxR, SxMG, a little bit of YxYY and of course some SxR…

Chapter15: Stories of the Past Part2

Edited Version

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gale: due to the request of one of our reviewers, we'll be doing less of the talking and more of the writing…

Aya: so… I guess here it is, ne?

Yume: guess so…

Yako: sorry we haven't been updating for a while… school's making us stay a month longer than usual… which means our vacation's going to be a month short… meaning less updates…

Gale: are we good to go?

Aya: oh yeah, we're dropping the whole mystery guy thing… it really isn't necessary 'cause I think everyone already knows who it is…

All: YEP!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

FLASHBACK

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seto's POV

It was a very windy day that April 10 (1), and I couldn't believe how stupid I must have looked to the too old and too young people on the streets; with my strange clothing – I was wearing my favorite white trench coat, dark blue tank top and my brand new black suede skintight pants – and the rather big parcel I was carrying, not to mention the weird shaped (dog shaped, actually… I think one was Chihuahua shaped) balloons and the really goofy party hat perched atop my chestnut crown. I trudged up the sidewalks, not caring, not noticing the bewildered looks they were giving me… but for once it wasn't because I hadn't had time to mess with them…

… actually, I had all the time I wanted at my hands, but still I didn't want to waste it on them…

… I had other stuff to take care of…

… like a very sad and angry golden puppy of mine…

Yes, it seems that once again, I, the Seto Kaiba, had literally forgotten that my precious little uke pup wanted to celebrate our anniversary early. The reason for that is yet to be discovered, but right now, I had an unbelievably arduous task in my hands. I had to apologize to Jou for being such an ass, make up for my surprisingly stupid act, give him his anniversary present, and on top of that, make it to his apartment with all these 'apparatus' intact.

… I guess it's really hard to be a Kaiba…

… even an adopted one at that…

I finally make it to his apartment building. I stop at the front desk, just to inquire if my lover is in his apartment, silently and patiently waiting for the arrival of his beloved master…

… no point in wasting energy in going up there only to find out that my pretty puppy isn't even there…

The clerk then tells me that pup is indeed in, so I proceed to the elevator. Before leaving though, I told the woman not to inform Jounouchi- san of my arrival, for I wanted my puppy to be surprised when I got there. Having pushed the button for his floor, I leaned against the cool elevator wall to cool my head off. I took a deep breath, stopping the world to rationalize my thoughts. First off, I'm here to justify, or rather, rectify my stupidity… next to that, I came here to celebrate our second year anniversary, thus the party gear… and last but no where near the least, _this_…

… I took out a small navy blue box out of my pocket, admiring the shine of the silver linings against the painfully blunt colored stockades of the elevator. I fingered the opening of the box, and carefully, I opened it and took _it _out…

… 'It' was a diamond ring; simple and yet elegant; it's body was made of pure gold, and the ring itself was specially made by the finest craftsmen in the country.

I turned the ring towards the light, the diamond reflecting the hot lights above, towards my face. It was a very special ring…

The elevator jerked to a stop, and I pocketed the ring. I walked to the last door on the hall, number 675. I knocked and waited.

"Whaddya wan'!" A very irate and disgruntled looking puppy greeted me. I raised a delicate eyebrow at him and he looked back at me, the intensity of his glare increasing tenfold.

"I dunno why you'e he'e Kaib', but I dun' want nuthin' to do wid ya!" He moved to slam the door in my face but I stuck my foot through his doorway. I pushed myself through his partly opened doorway, thus earning myself a half- hearted growl from my koi. I tried to smile back, but I ended up giving him a smirk instead.

I put down my load and I think he finally noticed my baggage. He raised an eyebrow at him and I seized the chance to close the gap between us. I moved to kiss his pink lips, but he moved away from me. I frowned at him, but he just turned away. Was he really that mad at me?

"Pup," I started as I moved closer to him, my lips barely touching the back of his neck. "I … I guess I'm sorry for forgetting how much our anniversary meant to you… I really am, puppy… so I," I paused, unsure of what to do. He didn't push me away, which was a good sign, but he didn't respond either… which wasn't so good. He suddenly sighed though, as though he had a very big lump lodged in his throat. I decided to continue my ministrations, and started to caress his firm chest, slowly moving lower. "I came here to try and make up for what I did… or didn't do, whichever you prefer to call it."

He pulled away from me and I didn't protest; at least not physically… I guess he really needed his space this time. I sighed and sat back down at the brown couch, beside all those other trinkets I brought with me, my eyes never leaving his now pacing form. After a few minutes of pacing around, he finally looked at me, his usual cheery amber brown eyes full of misery and confusion. I bit the inside of my lip; an unbelievably large amount of guilt was coursing through my veins like marijuana, making my blood boil…

… I didn't like it…

… nor the look he was giving me…

Breathing deeply, he sat down beside me, and looked at the table in front of us. I turned my sight to him, and reluctantly, he tore his gaze away from the Oak furniture in front of us… and looked into my face, his own full of unwanted confusion.

"We hafta talk," he whispered to me, and I again tried to smile at him, this time succeeding and making him smile back, even if just a little.

"Yes, we do," I say as I take his left hand in mine. He looked at me curiously, and I smile again, this time managing some sort of a weak grin. "I've been meaning to ask you," I tell him quietly as I rubbed his palm against mine. Using my free hand, I reach for the box inside my back pocket…

He blinked at me, his eyes darting from my face to the little box, and then to our now linked hands. I smiled fondly at him, and I opened the box, revealing the diamond ring I was holding earlier.

"Se-seto?" He asked uncertainly, eyes clouding with confusion. "What's goin' on?"

Pushing all doubts I had inside of me, I looked at his honey brown eyes, and asked him the question that has been going through my mind the whole morning, as I dropped to my knees. "Puppy, will you marry me?"

Eyes wide and mouth gaping, I softly kiss his knuckles, one at a time. As I finished, I looked into his auburn pools, asking, pleading him with all I can with my own ice blue ones.

"Are ya serious Set? Kami…" he finally managed to work his voicebox, and his brain, and I almost snorted out my answer. "Of course I'm serious… why would you think I wouldn't be?"

"But wha' about Kaib' Corp…. an' da public knowin' 'bout us! You'd be ruined!" He protested, and I chuckled. He really is thoughtful… and smart. I guess I just don't give him enough credit…

"We'll marry secretly then," I tell him, never breaking eye contact. He was still freaking out, so I did the best thing I could think of…

"I love you pup, and I would never do anything to hurt you… we can do this in secret… but if you don't want to be married to me…" His gaze fell as my voice broke… "I… I guess I would just have to accept and respect your decision," I say at last, and I closed my eyes, not wanting any of the tears to escape. I couldn't let him see me like this… I couldn't let him…

All of a sudden, he was on his knees, and his lips were on mine; tongues dancing a delicate exotic dance. I could barely feel his hands on my sides… I couldn't feel anything else but his beautiful lips and tongue on mine…

It ended all too soon, and as I yet have to recover, he launched his full weight to my body, sending both of us crashing to the floor. I couldn't help but laugh at him as he nuzzled my throat; acting really like the puppy I had been teasing him as.

"Kami Seto, I'd love ta marry you! I dun' care where or when, but I'd love ta marry you… Kami, I love ya Seto!"

"I love you, too, Jou- koi," I murmur into his ear as I slipped the diamond ring into his finger…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gale: alright guys, sorry for the slow updates…

Aya: we'll be updating not so soon, but well try…

Yume: definitely… love ya guys! And btw, we really appreciate the reviews, they encourage us to write faster… so preeeeeettttyyyyy please?

Yako: yeah, whatever...

Gale: and to all those wonderful people who keep up with us, thank you all very much... we are going to make an extra chapter (the last one) for all those who have supported us!

Aya: so don't forget to review, guys!


	17. Stories of the Past Part3

Title: Destiny As We Make It

Summary: Shounen-ai/yaoi so for those who don't like this, please don't read and don't waste your time. Ryou Bakura is in love with his Yami but his other half just won't show his true emotions. Hurt and confused, Ryou becomes a sight for another's eyes… and when the unexpected happens, Bakura has to decide if he will let his hikari live and give him up… or risk losing him but let him stay? And when Bakura makes the biggest mistake ever, who will Ryou chose: Bakura or Seto? And who is this mystery guy and what is he planning? Pairings: BxR, SxMG, a little bit of YxYY and of course some SxR…

Chapter17: Stories of the Past Part3

Edited Version

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

FLASHBACK

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seto's POV

"Kami Seto, I'd love ta marry you! I dun' care where or when, but I'd love ta marry you… Kami, I love ya Seto!"

"I love you, too, Jou- koi," I murmur into his ear as I slipped the diamond ring into his finger…

I looked into his amber orbs, intent on locking my eyes on his; desperately seeking the truth behind what he just said. Was Jounouchi Katsuya really happy… and honestly intent on marrying me? Or was just saying that out of shock?

I know I shouldn't have been thinking of such thoughts; I knew my puppy loved me so much… but I couldn't help it; every time I thought the relationship was perfect, that it was going to last… something bad always happens after…

I always end up getting hurt or left alone… it was always me that was left to be miserable… I have always been the one left to suffer the sadness and loneliness of a broken heart…

And quite frankly, I was so tired of it; the same old routine that everyone's been pulling up on the rich- kid CEO. If Mokuba hadn't made me meet up with Jou, I would have killed myself long ago…

Kaiba Corp. can be run by my little brother now, so I didn't have to worry about it… but that didn't matter right now… what matters is me and my sweet puppy… did he really mean what he said? Can I really believe him? I start to brood again on what may happen if I let my defenses down… what if he betrays me?

But my jou- pup's smile banished all those nasty thought off of my head as he pulled me into a deep kiss. I sighed in content as he pushed apart my lips with his curious little tongue (1).

I knew I shouldn't be thinking of these thoughts; it was obvious to me that Jou cared for me as it was obvious to one sheep what another sheep would look and sound like.

I thought I was the luckiest man in the world, having my beloved puppy in my arms…

If only I knew what was coming…

… _I would have thought of a wolf in sheep's clothing…_

Then I remembered that he wanted to tell me something a bit earlier… "Jou? What did you want to talk to me about?"

His eyes narrowed with doubt; uncertainty clear on his face. Then, realization dawned upon him quickly, and I noticed an unrecognizable emotion in his face… "Jou..? What's wrong, puppy?"

"I-It's nuthin' Seto… just," he looked at me funnily and I raised my eyebrows at him. He smiled shakily.

"Jou?"

"It's sumthin' 'bout Tris… nuthin' fer ya ta worry 'bout…"

"If you say so…" He let out what I think was a relieved sigh.

Needless to say, I was very puzzled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I stopped my tale and sighed; I really didn't want to do this. I didn't want to upset my dearest 'cousin' anymore that he is with me. Yami, or should I say, _Pharaoh Atemu_ (2) raised one of his perfect eyebrows at me, but I didn't pay him any attention.

"Well? I don't see how this turned into your drastic break-up; actually it just managed to confuse me more. If you were planning on marrying him, then why did it all suddenly change?" I smiled ruefully at him; as always, Yami manages to be the all mighty, albeit annoying, voice of logic.

I wish I didn't know the answer…

… I wish he wasn't going to make me answer…

"You'll see, " I tell him and then I pat his shoulder lightly. Remember that night when Ryou turned up on my doorstep, and Bakura charged at the game shop to get him back?"

He nodded.

I closed my eyes.

"Well, that's where it all began…"

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.Scene Change X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

_It was as dark as it can get in Domino, with all the flashy billboards and the bright car lights, and all the other kind of lights one can imagine being in a city. Still, is one would have lived his whole life in this said city, one would have noticed that it was, indeed, darker than the usual, and it was as if the lights have been bewitched to become dimmer than they were supposed to… but this particular silver- white haired thief paid it no heed; well, actually he did because the shadier it was, the better for our sneaky fiend not to be caught whilst stealing. True, Yami Bakura didn't have a reason for doing so, but it helped him relax at nights, and it assured him that he was loosing his touch._

… _and another reason was to keep his abusive hands (not to mention feet, among all other body parts) away from his frail hikari. He has been doing this the moment he heard of his omote's condition, and it struck him ironic. He was only 'physically tuning up' his light; he hadn't meant any real harm._

_As if anyone would understand what that really meant… they would just take one look at Ryou and then start blaming him for the boy's weakness. It wasn't his fault his yadounushi was pathetic; he couldn't even handle a little pain!_

_Today, one of his pompous (so-called) friends came over to 'speak' to him about Ryou's condition. Of course that meant they yelled at Bakura for 'abusing' Ryou; they didn't even ask why he did it!_

_And so the kid got another dose of the Thief King's brutal 'lessons' that night, making Ryou run away again, thus resulting with Bakura breaking into the Kame Game Shop to bring back his hikari, no doubt, to teach him a lesson again…_

… or at least that's what I thought…

I was staying over at Yugi's (on the request of my Jou- pup), and it was mainly to guard the black and blue Ryou from his sadistic other half. The poor boy had to run away, all banged up and bruised (not to mention bloody) on my doorstep, for it was closer to his apartment than the Game shop. Not really knowing what happened or what to de about it, but somewhat having a gut feeling that Bakura had something to do with it, I brought the boy, after patching him up a bit, here, all because Jou told me to.

Now, as I face the fuming yami in Yugi's living room (with the complete crew, of course), I could barely see humanity in him. He seething, and his aura brought about uneasiness inside the room. Being the tallest, I stepped out to him, ready to defend anyone who will be, in a sense, endangered to Bakura (meaning I was protecting myself, Tea, and the terrified Ryou).

"Hand him over, priest," me said, glaring at me for all I'm worth. I was actually shocked; he actually addressed me, not the pharaoh. "And I won't have to force you, or use force on you."

"No way, Bakura! You promised us you wouldn't hurt poor Ryou anymore, but look at what you did! You've scared him to death!" the friendship bitch started to yell at Bakura, and I saw he flinched at the last word. He narrowed his eyes at all of us; clearly sizing us up and nothing else happened until…

"Yami, please leave us alone! I am so sick and tired of this!"

All heads turned to Ryou, most surprised and in awe that he had the courage to talk to Bakura like that. Bakura wasn't at all pleased, but I didn't care about any of those. Right then and there I thought Ryou was the most ethereal thing I have ever laid eyes on. Even when he was crying, even when he was bruised and bloody, even when he scared, he still manages to shine and be the light opposing Bakura's darkness. I thought that in that single moment, my heart was captured by his (even though how cliché it may sound) and I just wanted to cry for the pain he was bearing because of the rotten yami of his! As I realize what I just thought of, my breath hitched, and I prayed to God nobody noticed.

It seems though, that the gods have been condemning me ever since I lived long ago as Seth (3).

The events, having been so fast, and having been so long ago (well, not too long ago) are now unclear, but I do recall Bakura lunging for Ryou and myself trying my best to protect him. I felt it was my duty to keep him safe for the feelings I held for the boy, forgetting that I was a bound man – and what a very big mistake that was.

Over the corner, if I just turned my head, I would have seen Jou – and the anger and pain in his eyes, promising a very dreadful revenge.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(1) I dunno what came up over me… but I do know that there's gonna be a lemony chappie in this story… I think it's gonna be in chapter25..?

(2) uh, spoiler anyone?

(3) yet another spoiler…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gale: uh, right, we are gonna stop typing now, and you guys are going to be left with a tiny bit of a cliff hanger there…

Aya: you are sooooo (times infinity squared) mean to them…

Yako: well, whatever…

Yume: … no comment, just keep typing and reviewing minna! Next chappy's underway already!

Gale: I LOVE DUO! (gets all giggly)

Aya: (sweatdrop) ah, you have to excuse her, she's been quite obsessive with Duo Maxwell of G- Wing lately…

Yako: Gundam Wing? (snorts) I say Gundam Seed is better!

Yume: …still no comment, actually, I like Samurai X better…

Gale: just wanted to tell everyone that we'll be making a fic series, but not of the same anime. They all will be entitled 'Switched'… eh, you'll see in a few why…

Yume: basically, this fic series will include: Yugioh, Beyblade, and Gundam Wing. If you guys want to suggest any anime, just say so, and if Gale feels up to it (or if she knows any anime other than the mentioned above) she just might make another one…

Aya: so, there's gonna be like three fics?

Yako: no, baka says that there's four… I think she can't count…

Gale: can so!

Yako: so you're admitting you are a baka!

Gale: (grumbles) there's going to be four coz there's going to be two versions for yugioh… suggest a couple you like, and I just might make their own… hehehehehe…

Yume: ok, that's it for now… next time's bound to be better… and Gale says that if no one reviews anymore, she's not going to update this, and well, abandon the fic… so review guys!

Yako and Aya: they're so desperate for reviews…


	18. Stories of the Past Part4

Title: Destiny As We Make It

Summary: Shounen-ai/yaoi so for those who don't like this, please don't read and don't waste your time. Ryou Bakura is in love with his Yami but his other half just won't show his true emotions. Hurt and confused, Ryou becomes a sight for another's eyes… and when the unexpected happens, Bakura has to decide if he will let his hikari live and give him up… or risk losing him but let him stay? And when Bakura makes the biggest mistake ever, who will Ryou chose: Bakura or Seto? And who is this mystery guy and what is he planning? Pairings: BxR, SxMG, a little bit of YxYY and of course some SxR…

Chapter18: Stories of the Past Part4

Edited Version

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

FLASHBACK

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seto's POV

The events, having been so fast, and having been so long ago (well, not too long ago) are now unclear, but I do recall Bakura lunging for Ryou and myself trying my best to protect him. I felt it was my duty to keep him safe for the feelings I held for the boy, forgetting that I was a bound man – and what a very big mistake that was.

Over the corner, if I just turned my head, I would have seen Jou – and the anger and pain in his eyes, promising a very dreadful revenge.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I stopped once again to pause a bit, but my oh- so- great cousin didn't let me get my deserved rest. He began to verbally assault me with questions and question me thoroughly he did.

"Why? Why Seto? If you knew you were a bound man – heck, you were planning on marrying my best friend, then why? Why did you let yourself fall in love with… with Ryou?" He looked at me agonizingly; I turned to his glittering violet orbs, half full of disappointment, half filled with animosity. I held back a deep- throated growl when I realized that he actually believed all the lies – that no doubt were fed to him by Honda (1) and perhaps that dumb mutt...

I turned to him, our eyes finally clashing head on, after so many months of not seeing each other because of what I was going to reveal to him right now. I didn't want to continue this anymore; I felt like being sick again… the memories were too much for me; I didn't want to remember anything anymore…

"Cousin (2), what is going on? Why do you look so forlorn?"

I snort at what he called me: 'cousin.' He didn't even think that I've actually been counting on him to get to the bottom of this long before; I just didn't say a word, silently… foolishly hoping that someone would understand without my telling… making them do so. If he truly considered me to be one of his blood, then why hadn't he helped me before? _But of course, he would have believed the puppy first… after all; the blond was his most faithful and trustworthy friend… Why trust Seto, the traitor, when you can conveniently deem Hiroto and his bitch? Why would he have conviction the snob CEO, his own flesh, over his own dependable and honest 'pals?'_

"Because I didn't betray him, Yami. He betrayed me…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a few days after that incident; Bakura had gotten his way again, when Ryou admittedly (with regret, no doubt) got off the couch and out of my protection, just to stop his sadistic other half from ripping my head off my shoulders (where I prefer them other than anywhere else, thank you very much…). Before Ryou was completely gone though, he managed to slip a few words of thanks to me behind the Tomb Robber's back. That was the last I saw of Ryou without him having bruises or limping. I tried to help him- heck we all did, but whenever we do, his dreadful other half would suddenly pop out of thin air and stop us, or he would just refuse my – our help.

… But that didn't stop me. I tried everything I can to be able to get close to that white haired angel; and soon enough, I had his trust. But in doing so, I lost the most precious thing I ever had:

My sweet puppy Jou

It seemed that every time I try to help Ryou, Jou would make some awful comment, or tell a very rude and cruel joke about Ryou having to depend on the strong ones every single moment that he can. Now, at first, I just didn't mind Jou as his comments weren't very offensive; they were just the occasional puppy- like quips he so fondly quirks when in danger and there is a need to lighten up the mood. But as the time went, his jokes became nasty… and nasty evolved into vicious. I know you may not believe me, but it's the truth, though he never did say anything in front of you guys; puppy may be a blond, but he isn't a dumb blond, that's for sure.

Soon enough, I couldn't ignore his spiteful remarks against Ryou and me any longer; so naturally, I confronted him about it…

"_Look pup, just tell me what the hell is wrong with you! You were the one who wanted to help Ryou, and now that I'm helping him, you decide that you want to be a hypocrite and be malicious about all this! What the heck is happening, Jou?" I half- yell, half- ground out to him as I followed him through the many hallways of the Kaiba mansion. I was running hot on his heels, but it was as if he didn't really care. _

"_Look Kaib', I may be blon' but 'em not stupid, okay? I now you've been givin' 'im the looks; hell, I've seen ya an' your eyes… don't ya think I know wha's happenin'! You're gonna dump me for pretty-boy-Bakura ain'tcha!" He all but snapped in my face when I forced him to look at me. I just gaped at him in surprise; how did he know my thoughts? Surely, he was just jesting…_

"_Pup," I try to hug him, try to comfort him… but he wouldn't budge. "Jou, puppy, please… you are being ridiculous! I would never abandon you… kami Jou, we're getting married! Why are you suddenly like this? You mean more than that to me; I wouldn't just drop you for another one! I love you hon, and no one's going to change that, not you, Bakura, Ryou, Kami, or whoever nutcase!" I soothe my distressed puppy, and he finally relaxes into my embrace. I smile softly through his wonderful hair, as I finally realize that my love for this beautiful boy in my arms surpassed anything I have felt for anyone; even Ryou or my cute little brother. There and then, I knew that he was the right one for me, and that I was finally going to be happy with him…_

How very mistaken I was…

He hugged me back, and I was ecstatic that we finally have put all those pre- wedding jitters behind us. I drove him home that night, for he told me he was expecting Shizuka and their mother (and obviously my future mom, as well) over. I wanted to meet them formally and tell them of our wedding, so I decided to stay there and cuddle with my puppy a bit. Unfortunately, I was called over to Kaiba Corp. for those idiots did something without my consent (3), and thus landing them flat out on their butts. Once I have dropped Katsuya to his apartment, I hurriedly got over Kaiba Corp., fixed the problem, and found myself on the way to Jou's apartment once again. As I was driving down the street of the Kame Game Shop (4), Jou called me up to say that the meeting was cancelled. Apparently, his mother had become sick, so Shizuka had to take care of their mother. He told me not to come anymore, and I agreed. I was about to go back to the mansion, when it hit me that I left my bag (actually, it was a suitcase) and my trench coat at Jou's. Assuring myself that my puppy wouldn't mind, I drove over there as fast as I could… and got the surprise of my life that made me wish I hadn't gone back…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gale: and because I'm such an evil person, I'm gonna leave it hanging there! Mwuahahahahahahaha!

Aya: no fair hikari, it was getting fun already!

Yume: don't worry, she's only kidding…

Gale: (smirks)

Yume: you are only kidding, ne Gale- chan?

Yako: oh, the hell with you freaks, you've been getting these so called "readers" (if there's any) on the edge of their seat for a very long time now! Just finish the damn chapter!

Gale: alright! Okay! I'm gonna write it, geez…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As I parked my car (5) at the back parking lot, a slight drizzle started, and I was forced to hurry my ass inside the apartment complex. Wanting to surprise my betrothed, I took my time on climbing the stairs while thinking of the various ways we can break the news out to our self- imposed friends and our relatives: Mokuba in my case, and Mr. And Mrs. Jounouchi, plus Shizuka (6) for my Jou.

My thoughts broke as I reached my puppy's apartment door with the name Jounouchi Katsuya on it. I smile suddenly as it dawned on me that Jou's name would soon be: Katsuya Jounouchi Kaiba…

Hmm… Not bad…

… Not bad at all, unless Jou wants me to take his surname of course…

Seto Kaiba Jounouchi…?

EEEEEEP!

NO WAY!

… But what I saw when I opened the door made me forget of that silly name; heck, it made me forget everything else…

"UGH! HONDA, FASTER! HARDER!"

"JOU! GOD… SO TIGHT! JOU!"

I froze at the sight of my affianced coming as his best friend thrust into him as he too released his seed, screaming my puppy's beautiful name...

… my puppy…?

… and … Honda…?

… together…?

… MY PUPPY AND HONDA TOGETHER…!

I must have made some noise because the next second I was the object of their piercing stares… one shocked and one very pleased, but I didn't pay their reactions any attention; I was still stuck on the idea that my puppy was… he was…

Kami, Jou was fucking Honda!

"J- Jou? Wh- what's go- going on?" I asked him, silently wishing that I was only having a nightmare, that I was going to be waken up soon…

"SETO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE! JOU, WHAT'S GOING ON HERE! YOUR BOYTOY ISN'T SUPPOSED TO BE WATCHING US! CAN'T YOU DO ANYTHING RIGHT!" Honda screeched at Jou, blaming him for my sudden appearance. Jou just loked confused, his gaze darting back and forth from me to Honda and back. He looked like he swallowed something very fowl; the expression on his face clearly told he was totally out of it… that he was… that he was…

But I didn't pay his facial expressions, or anything else there at that time. I was still busy processing the fact that… that…

"_SETO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE! _

JOU WAS ONLY USING ME!

"_YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE! "_

HE DIDN'T LOVE ME…

"_YOUR BOYTOY ISN'T SUPPOSED TO BE WATCHING US! CAN'T YOU DO ANYTHING RIGHT!"_

I WAS ONLY HIS BOYTOY…

_BOYTOY _

NO…

_HE DIDN'T LOVE ME…_

NO…

_JOU WAS ONLY USING ME…_

NO…

_BOYTOY _

NO!

_HE DIDN'T LOVE ME…_

NO!

_JOU WAS ONLY USING ME…_

NO!

"SETO WAIT! I CAN EXPLAIN!" but I didn't want him to explain; I didn't want to see him, I didn't want anything to do with him!

I ran away from his apartment, and into the cold and now full- blown rain, got into my car, and drove into the night… still with the images and sounds of my former engaged and his supposedly best friend…

_Oh, Jou… how can you do this to me?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"… and that's what really happened," I finish lamely as I rested my head back down onto my table top, not wanting to see Yami's intense gaze anymore; not wanting anything else to do with him and his sick little friends…

"Is th- that what re- really hap- happened…? Cousin?" Yami stuttered uncharacteristically, forcing me to fix my eyes upon him… and as I saw the look upon his face, I felt a rush of gratitude course through upon my veins… for the first time, as far as I can remember (and more), I was glad that Yami or Atemu (or whatever) was and still is my cousin… I couldn't explain what I felt, or why I felt it, but I was glad…

I didn't have any more strength or the words to speak, so I just nodded at him and stared, awaiting his verdict.

Finally, after waiting for a few minutes, he spoke…

"I… Kami, Seto, I'm so sorry," he started looking at everywhere but my eyes. I think he was feeling uncomfortable, for he knew that he took Jou's side without any explanation, or hesitation.

"I shouldn't have taken his side without hearing yours first. I… I'm so sorry… I'm… I just… ra, I don't know what I could do to help you," he choked out; tears flowing down his tanned cheeks. I smiled ruefully at him, now knowing that he was on my side.

"Don't worry Yami, it's all okay now… Ryou's helped me so much to ease the pain… wouldn't be long now… wouldn't be long until I finally will have my beautiful fallen angel…" I assure my cousin as I let one of my personal security guards escort him off the premises.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

1 – meh, felt like using their Japanese names… btw, Honda Hiroto is Tristan Taylor if you guys didn't know… and I might revert back and forth between the two names… sorry!

2 – for those people who still don't know that Seto was Yami's cousin from some millennia ago, sorry for the spoiler… eh, there's not bound to be more spoilers than this… gomen to those who didn't know…

3 – … I have no originality/imagination whatsoever…

4 – I don't know the exact location, so bare with me, okay?

5 – Seto wasn't driving the limo, but I don't know what other kind of car he'd be interested in, or actually drive in that matter, so… yeah, I just wrote car… be imaginative people…

6 – that's Serenity

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gale: have I ever mentioned to you guys that I hate OC's?

Aya: well, now you have

Yume: review please guys?

Yako: we'll be gone for a week 'coz we gotta visit some old folks at the province where there is no computer…

Gale: (sigh) thanks for the reviewers, specially the new ones… sorry, but I'm feeling too lazy to find out your names… hehehehehe…

Yume: see you guys in seven days!


	19. Yami Talks To Yugi

Title: Destiny As We Make It

Summary: Shounen-ai/yaoi so for those who don't like this, please don't read and don't waste your time. Ryou Bakura is in love with his Yami but his other half just won't show his true emotions. Hurt and confused, Ryou becomes a sight for another's eyes… and when the unexpected happens, Bakura has to decide if he will let his hikari live and give him up… or risk losing him but let him stay? And when Bakura makes the biggest mistake ever, who will Ryou chose: Bakura or Seto? And who is this mystery guy and what is he planning? Pairings: BxR, SxMG, a little bit of YxYY and of course some SxR…

Chapter19: Yami talks to Yugi

Edited Version

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gale: just to let everyone know, we are now in the process of checking and rewriting our previous chapters… so if you haven't gone back yet, I would suggest you go back and reread the newly edited ones- from theeleventh chapter up to this… thanks for keeping up with us!

Aya: and sorry for the long a/n's... we really ought to shorten those...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yami's POV

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Don't worry Yami, it's all okay now… Ryou's helped me so much to ease the pain… wouldn't be long now… wouldn't be long until I finally will have my beautiful fallen angel…" _

Seto's words echo in my mind as I walked back to the Game Shop, with only one thing in my still confused mind…

I had to talk with my aibou…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yugi's POV

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I check the clock once again, and as it had before, it showed that my yami was thirty minutes late… and that wasn't good… he's never been late before; well, actually, considering the circumstances, he never said when he was coming back, but still…

I sigh as I realize that day-by-day, I was starting to act as protectively as my other half is… I wonder what he and that bastard Seto is talking about…?

/Seto isn't as 'bastardly' as you think he is aibou…/

/YAMI! What happened! Why weren't you answering my calls before? Why did you block me! Is anything wrong? Maybe I should go there and see Seto-/ I stopped ranting at his sad hollow chuckles; clearly, something went wrong with their confrontation.

/Yami? What did he say/ I ask, trepidation gnawing at the ends of my nerves. /What did he say about Jou, yami/

/I… I think we took sides a little faster than we ought have… is Jou still there/ He doggedly answered me, and I felt him block some of the emotions threatening to cross over our link. I became puzzled to his actions then… and why would he be asking as to where Jou is?

/Yami, what's wrong? What's going on/

/This would be better discussed when I get home, Yugi…/ My eyes widen as he called me by my name. He rarely calls me by anything other than aibou anymore, let alone my real name… this must be something really serious…

… So serious that I almost missed the part where he asked again if Jou was still at the house…

/No, yami, he went home a few minutes ago… I wanted him to spend the night, but he told me no… and that he's already caused me more trouble than I deserved by just being his friend… yami, where are you? I've been so worried… did Kaiba do something to you/

He gave me one of those sad, hollow, little chuckles again, and I instantly knew that Kaiba did do something to my other half… /No… not really… he just made me realize how biased we really were with the affair between the three of them… and I'm already outside the shop, hikari… we really have to talk about your over- protectiveness, I think I'm rubbing off on you… now be a good little housewife – er, husband, and open the locks for me…/

I felt him there even before he said he was already at the front of the shop. I immediately opened the door for him, and gave him a very surprised look as I saw one of Kaiba's many drivers with one of his many vehicles outside. Have I been so engrossed with my conversation with yami that I failed to notice the car outside?

… But I had no time to marvel at my apparent inattentiveness as Yami shoved me back in and waved a goodbye to the man waiting outside. Almost instantly, the engines roared to life and the car was gone and speeding down the road the second Yami had me locked in a very intense gaze.

After drinking some hot cocoa, Yami and I finally proceeded to our 'talk', which turned out to be a huge disaster…

"Yugi, we made a very big mistake when we took Jou and Honda's sides… we didn't even try to get Seto's side of it all…" he began, and in an instant, my temper went flailing through the roof. How dare Yami defend him, when that… that… that walking iceberg from hell (1) broke his heart! I stopped him before he could comment on my thoughts.

"He left him! He didn't give a damn about what happened to Jou back then! Now he expects us to just accept him, and let him do what he wants with Ryou while Ryou's just barely coping up with life! And now that that idiot Tomb Robber has just come to senses!"

"... aibou…"

"He can't just waltz in and out of people's lives like that! He just can't play with everyone like as if he was playing with Duel Monsters! He just can't keep hurting people like that!"

"… Yugi…"

"NO! He's an insensitive jerk and he deserves to be alone for all eternity! He's lucky; Mokuba puts up with him, or else he wouldn't have anyone at all! And he completely busted a golden opportunity with Jou!"

"… hikari…"

"He' just using people as his puppets for his own amusement! He doesn't even know what others feel… what Jou felt and still feels for him! He didn't even give anyone a time to speak!"

"… like what you're exactly doing right now to him? Like what we all did when we heard of their break- up?" Needless to say, that promptly shut me up. Come to think of it, we never did hear Seto defend himself… or say anything to either clarify or deny the stories…

My silence encouraged Yami to go on… and as he went on, I became aware that we were, in fact, prejudiced judges… specially me.

"We didn't even stop to think and take his side… we became biased, and it was all because of our friendship with Honda and Jou… tell me Yugi, if you were in Seto's place, what would you have done when your so- called friends treated you that way? Suddenly judging you without even talking or trying to talk to you about what happened… wouldn't you feel alone?" I stared at Yami as his words sunk in… Seto was alone…?

"… yes, Yugi. While Jou had his friends support, even though from far away, he still had everyone else on his side. You, me, Honda, Shizuka, heck, even Otogi! But Seto? He didn't even have Mokuba by his side… Mokuba was on boarding school that time… and he couldn't bare to tell his younger sibling for fear that Mokuba might turn on him… you see, Mokuba's been with Serenity even before Jou and Seto got together, so it wouldn't be fair to them…"

"So Seto faced it all alone…? HOW?"

"Yes… and I don't know… I think he really hurt himself… and so, he must have felt pity for Ryou… and decided to play hero… Seth has had tendencies like that in the past… after all, they are still the same person… it's no wonder he's my cousin... maybe he just hasn't sorted his true feelings out for the two, and he's still confused."

I was looking absolutely terrible when he finished, and even more (if that was humanly possible me: but you're not human! Yugi: Yami! She's picking on me! yami: --sigh--) when he finally related the true story behind it all…

"So, you're saying that Jou betrayed Seto…? Yami, I'm thinking that they are both at fault here; Seto for being such a prick, and Jou for being overly jealous and for doing that… for cheating on Seto…" I was finally able to whisper to Yami softly, in between my tears. Seto didn't deserve any of the shit he went through…

"I know, aibou… and he should have let Jou explain…" Yami shook his head, and from that gesture, I gathered that there weren't much we could do but just sit tight in the sidelines and wait for them to sort this out for themselves…

"I really hope they solve this problem, Yami… I don't want any of our friends to get hurt anymore…" I tell him quietly, sadly…

"I really think they should fix this upon themselves, aibou… because we really can't do anything…"

"… yeah, nothing but to wait…"

"I just hope Bakura knows what todo with this situation…"

Little did they know that in the Ishtar household, Bakura was about to make the biggest mistake of his life… and that would be the start of the end of his relationship with Ryou…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

1. I got that quote from 'Serve Me', an SxJ fic… go read it guyz… sorry if I haven't asked for permission to use your quote, authoress- sama… hehe…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gale: finally!

Yume: finally what?

Gale: we have the story back on track, man! It's back on track to the real plotline!

Yako: huh?

Aya: didn't you guys know? She just made up the chapter content from chap 15 to this! It wasn't planned at all… hehehe…

Yume: that can't be right! (goes to check the outline she made)… … … … … … … OMFG! You're right! Seto wasn't supposed to say all those things! Gale- chan just made him do an almost monologue for almost four chapters!

Seto: WHAT! INJUSTICE!

WuFei: what the hell am I doing here, onna! This is not the Gundam Wing fic entitled 'Switched' I was told about by that loudmouthed frog, Maxwell! And that's my line, you blue- eyed brunette pimp!

Seto: I'm KAIBA SETO! I AM NOT A PIMP! YOU'RE THE PIMP!

WuFei: NANI! I AM NO PIMP! INJUSTICE! I SHALL CALL UPON MY BEAUTIFUL GUNDAM NATAKU TO SENTENCE YOU THE JUSTICE YOU DESERVE! PREPARE TO MEET NATAKU!

Duo: whoa, Wuffers… stop a minute, why don'tcha? Eh… my name's Duo… Duo Maxwell! I may run and hide, but I never tell a lie! That's me in a nutshell! And this, my newly found friends, is my dear comrade, Wuffers!

WuFei: MY NAME IS NOT WUFFERS! FOR THE LAST TIME, YOU BRAIDED BAKA, MY NAME IS WUFEI-

Heero: Chang, control your temper… you are scaring the audience. And you can't call Duo a braided baka… I'm the only one _licensed _to do that! I shall intoduce myself now. I am pilot 01, pilot of Wing Gundam, and Wing Zero… codename: Heero Yuy…

Trowa: … (crickets chirp)

Quatre: uh, guys? I tink we're in the wrong set… we should leave…

Duo: speak for yourself, Q-man! The bishies here have very nice attitudes, plus they're really good looking too! And around our ages, no less! Hey, what's your name, blondie? (flirts with Jou… and very successfully, too… poor Kaiba…)

Jou:… uh… (blushes a very rich red) you can call me by my name translated name, Joey.

Gale: theG- boysarehere!

Yume: eh, what?

Gale: the G- boys are here!

Yume: so?

Gale: they're the stars for my new fic, 'Switched'! it's my first 'other-than-yugioh-fic' fic!

Yume: okay… so why are they here?

Gale: I figured that they'd as well meet the yugioh cast… g- boys, yugioh cast! Yugioh cast, g- boys! YAY!

Yume:… riiiight…

Aya; it's so that the g- boys will already be familiarized with their future co- stars…

Yako: I think that purple- eyed chatterbox they call Max is doing pretty good… by himself…

Gale: you must mean Duo Maxwell, 'coz the Beyblade crew wouldn't be arriving until next chapter… and that's where 'Max' is…

Duo: (is flirting with everyone, including the yamis and Kaiba… currently with said CEO) wow, you have your own company at this age! Cool! I have my own gundam, wanna see! I named it Deathscythe, 'coz I'm Shinigami, the God of Death! And I like your life story! It's kinda like a soap opera!

Seto: (isn't pleased at all)… … hn… --;;

Duo: EIIIIIIII! And you talk like my Hee-chan too! YAY! I'm gonna have so much fun with you guys!

Gale: oh, I don't doubt that… especially when you meet Kai from the beyblade crew next chap… he takes Heero to a whole new level…

Duo: (is jumping with glee) YAYAYAYAYAY! More Heeros for little ol' me! (suddenly stops) waitaminute! Does that mean more evil and pink Relenas as well?

Gale: you've gotta stick around to find out, Duo- kun!

Duo: (tugs on his braid) I don't like the sound of that… (gulp)

Yume: OI! Insanity is everywhere! Bye for now… nad sorry for the looooong a/n… gomen, and thanks to our fave, LpGirl for reviewing again!

Duo: thanks LpGirl- chan! (hugs LpGirl)

Gale: Duo- chan, ask the nice people out there to review, please…

Duo: (pulls on his best Chibi eyes… all sparkly and tear- filled and violet… and uber CUTE!) Please review the nice little girls fic, minna!

Gale: (whispers in the background) oi… Quatre, Ryou, Yugi, Mokuba… join him! Please!

Said people: PLEASE!

Gale: so…can you decline from that kind request, oh kind reviewer?

Aya and Yako: (shake heads) Ja ne, minna! And no more long a/n after this!


	20. I Want To Say

Date: June 25 2005

Signed: Gale- Aya

On behalf of my partner in crime, Yume-Yako, I just want to apologize for the delay in the chapters/story... we haven't had much time in our hands since school started, and well, we're really trying to keep up with all the school work and all... we're just so sorry about our fic, but we promise we'll be continuing it in a few days!

And concerning our reviewer, the guy named "Repmet", dude, you have to understand that there are two of us writing this story (please refer to the other person mentioned up there), and since there are two brains working on this fic, we don't always have the same ideas, plots, and the same level of grammar/spelling smarts... and if you were talking about the earlier chapters (you know, the spell check thing you said...), I think that if you read a few more chapters ahead, you'd see that our grammar/spelling has improved.

I know that you're a splendid author and all (goodness knows I've read some of your fics... sorry if I haven't reviewed any of them yet...),so you should know how hard it is when you're still starting... (I meanyou stated there, too, didn't you?) so please understand our situation... and if by any chance you come back to read this, my friend was very offended by what you said... (don't worry, I told her that I thought of the same thing when I read our earlier chapters), but I wasn't bothered because I have a very high tolerance for criticism.

I guess that's it for now, I have to go and research why on earth did people consider the number 60 for the number of seconds in a minute and for the number of minutes in an hour... Sorry again for the delay you guys!

Ja ne!


	21. Bakura's Mistake

Title: Destiny As We Make It

Summary: Shounen-ai/yaoi so for those who don't like this, please don't read and don't waste your time. Ryou Bakura is in love with his Yami but his other half just won't show his true emotions. Hurt and confused, Ryou becomes a sight for another's eyes… and when the unexpected happens, Bakura has to decide if he will let his hikari live and give him up… or risk losing him but let him stay? And when Bakura makes the biggest mistake ever, who will Ryou chose: Bakura or Seto? And who is this mystery guy and what is he planning? Pairings: BxR, SxMG, a little bit of YxYY and of course some SxR…

Chapter20: Bakura's Mistake

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gale: just to let everyone know, we are now in the process of checking and rewriting our previous chapters… so if you haven't gone back yet, I would suggest you go back and reread the newly edited ones- from the first chapter up to this… thanks for keeping up with us!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bakura's POV

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I sigh as I enter the Ishtar household, my sensitive nose crinkling up at once at the foul odors probably coming from none other than my psychopath twin, Marik. After Battle City, Marik and I came to good terms for we realized that we had but each other to rely on in the new world (1). After some time, Malik joined in with us, and we became the three devils of Domino (2).

He opens the door and…

"Bakura? What brings you here, you good- for- nothing son -of -a –" I quickly interrupt his upcoming sermon, glaring at him for all his worth. I push into the house and quickly regretted doing so because of the soiled air inside. If I wasn't so, and I quote the almighty Pharaoh, "as egostistical as Seto Kaiba," I would have covered my nose or rushed back outside… but I was, so…

"Dammit Marik! What did you do this time!" I growl at him characteristically, all the while almost gagging as I inhaled his poison air. He just laughed at me, and for the first time ever since I went in, I noticed that he had a gas mask on… grrr…

"I was just stirring up the concoction you made me do for Ryou's disease," muffled was the reply, but I was still able to make out what he said. I shook my head in dismay… I had completely forgotten to tell him that there had been a change of plans…

"What's that supposed to mean?" I couldn't see is face completely, but I knew his was knitting his brows, frowning at my reaction. I could almost picture him looking just like his hikari for a moment…

Hikari…

Not now! I mentally berate myself for thinking back to Ryou… now wasn't the time for that…

"There has been a change of plans, Marik… we won't need that anymore," I say as I sit down his creaky (3) couch.

"Wha- huh!"

"I'm going to need both your and your hikari's assistance with this," I said, my sight dropping to the floor. Marik just stood in silence… I think he knew what was on my mind…

Yes, thinking about Ryou could wait for later, when he's with the one who can save him…

Now was the time for plotting my next big move.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gale: … I'm so sorry for the lack of updates you guys… really sorry!

Aya: at least you updated again, ne?

Gale: school's been really tough… I wrote this like in 15 minutes…

Aya: anyway, we've started writing 'Switched' Gundam Version… Duo's just so fun to play with… (insert evil smirk)

Duo: (gulp)

Heero: (glares at Aya) You won't hurt MY Duo!

Seto: (eyes widen in rage) Duo's MINE!

Kai: (suddenly appears in a puff of smoke) HE'S MINE!

(insert scene where Heero, Seto and Kai wrestle for Duo- who is really enjoying the show in the background with Gale and Aya)

Gale: what did YOU do to my Bishies! (stares at Duo)

Duo: (whistles innocently) nothin'!

Aya: Riiiiiight…

Gale: (sigh) thanks for keeping up with us, minna! And we promise to fix up the earlier chaps… I went back to read them, and they were like crap!


End file.
